La Lista de Deseos
by majrob
Summary: Han sido cinco años, tal vez más. Nunca en todos esos años pensé que mi batalla volvería de nuevo, pero esta vez, no voy a luchar... No hasta que lo conocí y me enamoré, de la única persona que hizo de mi vida un infierno en la secundaria. Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, bueno, primero que todo, este fic no es original, es una adaptación al fic: The Bucket List de BleachLover2346, es el primer cap. por lo que pido paciencia, le historia es super linda... Básicamente, va 'dedicado' a mis amigas de Mis Fics Ichiruki, si lo adapto es para uds.! xD y bueno... a leer!

* * *

_Nuestra vida no se parece en nada a una copa de vidrio._

_Cuando comienza, nuestro tiempo en el planeta empieza a decaer en ese tuvo de vidrio, esperando hasta lo ultimo para unirse a la pila debajo de otros._

_No sabemos cuando nuestro tiempo terminará o cuando este cerca de acabarse._

_Todo lo que en realidad sabemos es que cuando se detenga sabremos que vivimos mucho y tuvimos una buena vida…_

_Bueno, casi todos…_

**BIP!**

**BIP!**

**BIP!**

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios mientras apagaba la alarma a la par mia. Cuando oí que la alarma continuaba tuve que sentarme y apagar de nuevo el despertador. Mis ojos violetas volvieron a ver la hora, 7 A.M. Por que demonios me estaba despertando tan temprano un sábado?

Tirando de nuevo el reloj en mi mesita de noche lentamente estiré mis brazos. Un bostezo se me escapó. Despeine mi ya despeinado cabello con una de mis manos antes de restregar mis ojos suavemente.

Un miau se oyó desde el final de mi cama. Haciendome volver a ver con mis ojos todavía nublados, a un gato lleno de pelo de pelo blanco. –Buenos días a ti también Sode-. Sonreí a medida que ella se acercaba hacia mi con pasos gigantes. Con una mano la acaricié desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola, dejando que su suave textura y pelaje me llenara los sentidos. Un ronroneo se escapo de su garganta cuando se acercaba para que la tocara mejor, asi era Sode en la mañana. Desde que la tuve de vuelta cuando estaba 'curada' ¾hace unos cinco años atras¾ ella ha sido la que me ha hecho mi día mas brillante y feliz por su activa personalidad.

Escalosfríos recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando sostuve a Sode en mis brazos fuertemente, mi cuerpo se puso frío y luego caliente cuando la segui sosteniendo –Es por eso- le susurré antes de ponerla en el suelo y salir de mi cama.

Caminé hacia mi closet blanco y agarré un par de pantalones para hacer yoga y una sudadera muy grande y gris. Desde que e estado 'curada' e mantenido mi vida en forma: corro todas las mañanas antes del desayuno, no como comidas rapidas, tampoco bebo licor. Duermo 8 horas o mas diarias, me hago exámenes mensuales y trato de mantenerme alejada de las enfermedades lo cual para mi desdicha era un poco imposible ya que trabajo como maestra de Kinder.

Mientras me ponía mi atuendo para correr miré hacia el espejo que estaba en mi pared blanca, el reflejo de mi cuerpo llenó mis ojos violetas. Desde mi negro y corto pelo que tenía unas suaves ondas el final, mi piel palida que cubria todo mi cuerpo, mi pequeña barbilla tocada por los doctores una y otra vez, mi pequeño pecho que tenía que ser chequeado cada vez que me enfermaba, mis 'curveadas' caderas en las que los nuños cubrían con sus brazos en la escuela. Esa soy yo.

La sudadera negra nadaba en mi pequeño cuerpo y mis pantalones de yoga me quedaban apretados. Cogí un cepillo de la cómoda y me cepille el cabello antes de hacérmelo en una cola de caballo. Dandome la vuelta cogí mi Iphone y audífonos que estaban a la par de mi alarma.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí algo caliente recorrer mi garganta. Me apresuré hasta llegar al pequeño baño caí en mis rodillas y rápidamente para permitir ese asqueroso y caliente líquido fuera de mi boca. Parece que nunca terminaría, casi como si no hubiera final para el vómito. Finalmente cuando terminé, jalé la cadena y vi el agua amarilla desaparecer. Jadeando me senté en el piso y volví a ver para arriba, encontrándome con los ojos azules de Sode; parecían estar llenos de angustia y preocupación por mi o algo parecido pero yo no quería pensar en lo que sería.

Levantándome del piso fue hacia el lavatorio y me lavé la cara con agua fría, tratando que mi piel se enfriara. –_no es lo que piensas-_ Susurré a mi misma. No quería creer que mi batalla estaba de vuelta o que la bestia que me robó mi adolecensia y parte de mi infancia estaba de vuelta para robarse mis veintes también.

-Es muy probable que sea la comida que comí ayer, a lo mejor no me cayó muy bien- Me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia mi pequeña sala. Nada especial, un sillón largo, una pantalla plana y algunas revistas.

Cuando acabé de ponerme mis zapatos para correr puse mis audífonos en mis oídos y la música exploto en ellos. El sonido constante del rock lleno mis orejas. Abrí la puerta y trote hacia las escaleras vacías. Desde que era tan temprano nadie mas bajaba por allí asi que seguí pacíficamente.

Detuve mis pasos para llegar a la acera, el sentimiento del sol calentaba mi piel suavemente. Sonidos de los pajaros cantado y las hojas siendo alborotadas por el viento. El sol despertando todo a su paso. No oi nada desde que la música ruidosa estaba tratando de bloquear toda la realidad de mi mente. Realidad, esa era mi pesadilla, mi enemigo, incluso desde pequeña. Cuando perdí a mi hermana, pretendi que ella seguía aquí, jugando conmigo en mi habitación. Cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de transito actue como su estuvieran conmigo y cuando me enferme actue normalmente, como si no fuera real. Tristemente, al final de todo, me di cuenta que todo era real y que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. La realidad me llegó en esa.

Incluso ahora, recorría todo el pueblo de Karakura¾pueblo en el que crecí desde que tenía nueve¾ y creo que las perdonas que perdí aquí, en algun lugar están esperándome para encontrarme y ser feliz con ellos a mi lado. Tal vez es infantil pensar que a lo mejor estaba fuera de mi mente pero necesitaba la esperanza de más de un ciudadano de Karakura.

Sólo el pensamiento de poder ver a los que más quiero en sólo segunos, me daba la esperanza suficiente para poder hacer mi dóa sin preocuparme por lo que llegaré a ser. Ese era mi ritmo.

-Buenos días Arizawa-san- Le dije a una mujer con el pelo negtro que apareció al frente de mi complejo de apartamentos, ella usaba el mismo tipo de ropa que yo. En mi mente pensé sobre Tatsuki, como una mujer de 23 años, entrenadora deportiva, cuyos pensamientos de la vida eran: 'Vive el dia como si fuera mañana fuera el ultimo en el que verás el sol'. Ella era mi pareja para correr en los fines de semana, desde que piensa lo mismo que yo. Teniamos pequeñas conversaciones y cuando una de las dos tenía suficiente decidimos llamarle un dia.

-Buenos días Rukia-chan- Tatsuki me sonrió al empezar a correr a la par mía. Mirándola de reojo me dí cuenta de que parecía haber una especie de brillo en su piel. Tal vez era el sol de la mañana o tenía una loción puesta, pero en cualquier caso, no iba a preguntarle. –Has hablado con Orihime ultimamente?-

Sonreí al nombre, Orihime. Ya que a sus 23 años, ella estaba viviendo una vida normal con su esposo que era médico y una hija que estaba en mi clase y otra en camino. Ella tiene la vida que siempre he soñado. –Hablé con ella el otro día cuando dejaban a Umi. Me dijo que está embarazada de su segundo niño, pero todavía no se lo ha dicho a Uryuu.- Tatsuki, sonrió ante las noticias y suspiro cuando pasé la 'Clínica Kurosaki', marcando así nuestra milla. Cuando me dí cuenta ella estaba bajando el ritmo al acercarse a un mercedes negro. No pude evitar verla raro –Que sucede?-

-Será que los Kurosaki consiguieron un nuevo carro?- Se pregunto a sí misma.  
Cuando volví a ver, estaba viendo hacia el vehiculo, quería que dejara de viniar y decierle que se metriera en sus propios asuntos. –Parece que Ichigo esta de vuelta en la ciudad- me dijo. Me congelé en el mismo momento en el que sus labios dejaron de hablar. Yo he Ichigo Kurosaki no teníamos buenas memorias. –Deberíamos saludar- Tatsuki propuso, negué mi cabeza antes de volver a ver rápidamente a la casa.

-No puedo, tengo una cita en el doctor a las nueve. Además pasaré después- En verdad tenia una cita en el doctor pero en realidad; No quería ver a la perdona que hizo de mi vida un infierno en la secundaria. Especialmente, los rumores que esparcía sobre mí estando embarazada a los 16… si solo supiera la verdad del porqué siempre estaba asi, vomitando, mareada, palida, cansada y teniendo sofocos.

-Awe, vamos Rukia- Tatsuki me regaño pero yo solo la ignoré. Ella no sabia la historia del famoso, Kurosaki Ichigo tenia. Aunque no era él, el único que los hacía. Todos los empezaban y aun asi, nunca llegue a conocerlo personalmente. –Tal vez tu y el deberían de empezar a salir. Que no quieres enamorarte?-

Si quería enamorarme pero no me queda mucho tiempo en este planeta, por todo lo que sabía. Podria estar muriendo de algo que se supone debería estar muerto. Enamorarme solo traería dolor a la persona que ame, y seria mas difícil para mi aceptar mi destino. –Tatsuki-san, lo mejor es que yo no me enamore. Pero, probablemente pare, si todo va bien con los doctores, porque necesito hablar con Yuzu sobre el picnic que estaremos teniendo la próxima semana con los niños-

Con un suspiro se volvió hacia la casa y luego al carro –Como quieras Rukia. Solo para que sepas, a mi no me engañas, se que lo que no quieres es conocerlo y arriesgarte a enamorarte de alguien.- Sacudiendo mi cabeza suavemente segui caminando hacia mi apartamento.

Volviendo a ver sobre mi hombro vi que Tatsuki no estaba y la vía estaba vacía. Tatsuki es una mujer muy dulce pero definitivamente ruda cuando se refería a los hombres, especialmente a mi mejor amigo Renji, quien trabajaba para ella en su gimnasio. Esos dos son como una vieja pareja cuando peleaban. Ella le gritaba era un perezoso, luego Renji se lo devolvía diciendo que era un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer. Era un poco violento y cruel, pero todo el que los veía sabia que tenían una clase de sentimientos por el otro.

Recordando lo que Tatsuki me dijo sobre el amor, no pude hacer mas que aceptar esos pensamientos sobre el estar asustada de enamorarme. Era cierto, Estoy asustada de que podría enamorarme y ser feliz como mi hermana con mi hermano. No quería hacer que alguien sintiera por mi algo, y luego me perdiera como Byakuya perdió a Hisana.

El amor entre mi hermana y Byakuya era algo que muchos envidiaban por que era puro e inocente. Cuando Hisana enfermó de cáncer de seno, el nunca se alejo de ella, aun asi en el pasado. Cuando era el dueño ejecutivo de la mayor oficina en Tokyo, pero ahora esta viajando por todo el mundo, buscando una cura para el cáncer. Por Hisana y el amor que ellos tenían, el quería ser alguien que salvara la vida de la perdona que el quería salvara la de ella. Esa era la única manera en la que todavía podía estar con ella, y creer que hay esperanza afuera.

Yo no quería ser Hisana. Ella dejo un corazón roto cuando murió de cáncer, y a mi ¾era la única familia que me quedaba, aparte de Byakuya¾ pero todo eso cambio en el pasado. Cuando Hisana murió, Byakuya me tomo como su hermana, y estuvo ahí para mi, aun asi cuando enferme y estuvo en el hospital conmigo. El es como un padre para mi. Habian noches donde apenas podía moverme y el me alimentaba y sostenía, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, y que sobreviviría. Habian otras veces donde vomitaba y el sostenía y pelo, u otras donde estaba al lado de mi cama sujetando mi mano, esperando a que sobreviviera.

Byakuya era mi super héroe, porque me daba todo la fuerza para seguir con mi batalla. Siempre pensé que una vez que Hisana muriera, el se olvidaría de mi y me trataría de bloquear como si fuera un criminal buscado, pero en lugar de eso, el cambio mi vida y me salvo por el mismo mounstruo que se ha llevado a muchos mas. Si estaba enferma de nuevo, no iba a decirle. No quiero que vuelva de su vida y deje su investigación por Hisana, no quería que me viera sufrir y luego morir.

Eso es por lo que no quiero enamorarme. Esa es la primera regla de mi vida, pero lo que no sabia es que pronto iba a romper esa única regla, mucho mas pronto de lo que esperé.

* * *

Ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dado como, una 'pincelada' a la historia, a cuanto que ya muchos adivinaron cual es la enfermedad? Pronto empezara el Ichiruki!, aunque tambien tiene varias parejas como se dieron cuenta del: Byahisa, tiene KaienxMiyako, Uryuhime(no se si se escribe asi xD) y otras por el camino... Nos leeremos pronto, -Majrob


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, primero que todo, aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Sinceramente salió antes de lo esperado, y ahorita empiezo a traducir el tres:3**

**Muchas gracias a: ****nessie black 19 Frany H.Q:** primero, gracias a vos por leerlo, y si, Orihime y Uryuu no lo pierden el tiempo;) Falta poco para ver como lo hará Ichigo, aunque creeme, no todo será borrado...o si? xD Espero que te guste este:D **Aki Kuchiki:**muchas gracias, y si, para cuando sean los capitulos en los que de verdad uno llora, te aviso, para que tengas pañuelos y un baldeD: Y aqui esta la continuacion!, espero que te guste, aunque aqui se pone un poquito mas feo:(  : aqui esta!:D

**En este capitulo dicen la enfermedad de Rukia, para la/el que no lo ha descubierto, todavia tiene tiempo antes de llegar al final para descubrirlo Xd**

**A y, se me olvido en el primer cap. Bleach no es de mi pertenencia(probablemente ya seria hentai por el Ichiruki xD) ni tampoco The Bucket List, yo solo lo traduzco para uds! Sin mas... a leer:D**

* * *

_Balance._

_Hay muchas cosas que dependen del balance diario,_

_Como los pájaros y abejas que viven para la primavera._

_Mi vida, estuvo una vez balanceada, como el bien y el mal, pero entonces…_

_Conocí a la única persona que había roto ese balance, y me dio una razón para vivir mi vida al límite…_

_El me enseño, que hay más vida que preocupaciones en mi pequeña burbuja, tratando de evitar a un corazón roto._

_No todos esos balances están hechos para romperse, aunque no me importaría, ya que mi equilibrio no existirá por mucho tiempo, mi reloj de arena esta llendo muy rápido._

_Mi vida terminara con mucho dolor y pesar…_

_Haciendo que mi balance, mi equilibrio desaparezca para entrar a otro tiempo, donde podría ser no perturbado._

Después de haber corrido de vuelta hacia mi casa, vestido, darle de comer a Sode, no sabía a dónde iba a ir, aunque mis pies si parecían saber. Tal vez, no quería oírle decir a los doctores que a lo mejor estaba enferma de nuevo. Tal vez esa es la razón del porqué no sé a dónde voy… Tal vez el miedo estaba ensuciando mis pensamientos y sentido de dirección.

Aun así, aquí estoy, mirando al largo edificio que me esperaba para entrar y ver toda la verdad detrás de mis vómitos y mareos constantes. Esto podría cambiar mi vida, para bien, o para mal.

Me forcé a mi misma a caminar hacia las puertas deslizantes. Tan solo el sonido de mis botas haciendo clic en el cemento cada vez que caminaba me ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando una pequeña briza junto con el olor a hospital llegaron a mis sentidos, pude comenzar a oir a mi corazón latiendo más rápido, fuerte, Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Señorita Kuchiki? Qué está haciendo aquí?- Oí una voz dura preguntarme detras del escritorio, volviéndome, vi a un hombre moreno, con el pelo café y un poco colocho, parecía un gigante para mí. Chad

-Chad? Que haces tú aquí?, pensé que trabajabas en una construcción- Esa era la única cosa que en realidad sabia de Chad, desde que el era uno de los constructores que mi hermano había contratado para construir su 'casa' en las afueras de Karakura. Cuando ellos estaban construyéndola, yo solía pasar caminando con comida y bebida para ellos, debido al tiempo tan caliente. Solía hablar con él cuando estaba en su recreo, me dijo como es que quería trabajar diseñando casas y edificios, y no haciéndolos. El tenía 20 en ese tiempo, mientras yo 18 y todavía seguía en el cole.

-De hecho señorita Kuchiki, perdí una apuesta con Uryuu, y me está haciendo trabajar aquí por el día, Como está tu hermano?- Obvio que me iba a preguntar sobre mi hermano, Byakuya pagó por su carrera de arquitectura. Gracias a Byakuya, Chad está haciendo lo que de verdad quiere, diseñar casas y edificios, en lugar de hacerlos.

-Bueno, Byakuya está en América en este momento. La última vez que hable con el me dijo que le estaba llendo super bien. Por cierto, como está tu negocio?-

Chad soltó una risilla, y puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras se hacía para atrás. –El negocio ha ido bien. Fui asignado a diseñar el nuevo hospital abajo en Tokio, por lo que tendré que viajar allí.- Era bueno escuchar que su trabajo estaba bien.

-Parece que estas viajando mucho, todavía me acuerdo cuando les llevaba comida y agua, mientras construían la 'casa'.- Se me escapo una risita

-Bueno, tu hermano me pago mi carrera, junto con otros que trabajábamos ahí. Si no fuera por el no sería lo que soy hoy… Muchos de nosotros no seríamos lo que somos hoy, como Uryuu e Ichigo- Mi hermano no era el tipo de persona que dejaría a alguien construir su casa, él quería ayudar a las personas que necesitaban más dinero que otros. Entonces, el fue a ofrecerle trabajo a adolescentes y hombres jóvenes. Les daba el trabajo, en cambio, les pagaba dándoles una carrera pagada por él. Era como una especie de milagro, en especial a las personas que trabajaban para él.

-Bueno, ese es mi hermano para vos- Suspiré para dirigirme al elevador que me llevaría al tercer piso –Esta Uryuu hoy?-

-Si, el cuatro-ojos esta en el tercer piso- Lo escuche decirme antes de caminar en el elevador. Cuando Chad estuvo fuera de mi vista y las puertas estaban cerradas, miré los botones llenos de vida, rápido, mientras el elevador se movía. Mis ojos nunca dejaron la luz de los botones, mientras una cuenta regresiva entraba en mi mente, la preocupación constante y el pensar de morir estaba tan fresco como el numero 3 se volvía a encender, mientras las puertas metálicas se abrían. Para mostrar un escritorio con una mujer en sus viejos cincuentas sentada, y a Uryuu recostado en el escritorio con una pizarrita en mano.

-Rukia-san? Preguntó cuando me miro con sus anteojos, su cabello negro corto y una bata blanca de laboratorio que lo hacían ver más viejo de lo que era. –Que haces aquí? Tus exámenes físicos son dentro de tres semanas- Me recordó.

Asentí mientras salía del elevador, con mi pulsera cerca de mí. –Necesito un examen-

Elevo una ceja, y me volvió a ver, para luego mirar a la mujer detrás del escritorio. –Si estas embarazada, hay estaciones de gas o super mercados que tienen de esos- Me dijo, para mí esto no es ningún momento gracioso, por lo que respondí a su broma enjachandolo, en lugar de una sonrisa o risita.

-No, necesito un examen diferente- Le repliqué, cuando escucho mis palabras pestañeo, y volteo a ver a la señora, que se paralizo ante mis palabras. Todos en el hospital sabían quién era yo y lo que había batallado, por lo que no había que decir lo que en realidad necesitaba en este momento.

-Sabes que podría ser una simple gripe o calentura- Me dijo mientras volvía a ver la pizarrita que tenía en las manos.

-Uryuu, he luchado con esto desde que tengo nueve, sé los signos y he tratado de creer que no es nada más que una gripe, pero se están poniendo mucho peor con el tiempo- su aura feliz se volvió fría ante mis palabras, cuando me volvió a ver a mis ojos y vio que le hablaba en serio sabía que estaba entendiendo lo que en verdad le estaba diciendo.

-Por aquí- Me ordeno antes de caminar por el pasillo vacío, lo seguí rápidamente y mire para el área llena de enfermedad y muerte. Seré una de ellos antes de que me dé cuenta, cuando muera… no quiero lágrimas por lo que fui, si no una sonrisa, porque finalmente estaré con mi familia y mi hermana. –Por cuánto tiempo has tenido estos síntomas?- La voz de Uryuu me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Por dos o tres semanas- Le respondí, abrió la puerta a un cuarto que se veía como una una oficina normal de doctores, sentí mi pulso acelerarse con solo verlo.

-Que ha sido diferente?- Uryuu se sentó mientras yo tomaba mi campo en la camilla.

-Mi piel se ve más pálida que lo usual, me canso más rápido y vomito cada vez que como- Le dije mientras subía las mangas de mi sudadera amarilla. Asintió mientras caminaba hacia mí y limpiaba mi piel suavemente, preparando la aguja.

-Cuantas horas de sueño has estado recibiendo, Rukia?- Me preguntó mientras la aguja entraba en mi sistema, mientras lentamente iba recolectando la sangre, una mueca de dolor poso por mi cara. Nunca me acostumbraré a ser penetrada por agujas para luego ver como mi sangre es sacada de mí, por un tubo transparente.

-Lo usual, 8 o más, me conoces perfectamente, sabes que he estado haciendo todo lo posible para no enfermarme de nuevo- Uryuu asintió mientras ponía la aguja en un basurero para después ponerme un poco de presión en mi herida y ponerme una curita(bandita, como les digan).

-Lo sé, pero a veces simplemente sucede- Me revisó los brazos para luego mis pechos. Ni siquiera me sonrojé o me llené de vergüenza hacia sus toques, ya que todos los meses era él el que me revisaba, aparte, es Uryuu. El esposo de una de mis mejores amigas, el mismo sabe que si intenta algo, Orihime estaría planeando su muerte en su casa para cuando llegue. –Por el momento, no ciento ningún tipo de tumor o algo extraño- Su mano soltó mi pecho para luego tocarme la espalda por si acaso.

Fui tomando aire a medida que seguía tocando mi cuerpo, trataba de calmar mis nervios y poner mi mente en blanco. –_No es nada, solo la edad llegándome un poco antes-_ Mis pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir su mano bajando hacia mi columna, en donde sintió un pequeño tumor(o bolita, la verdad no se mucho sobre esto:)

-Rukia-san, ya vuelvo. Iré a ver tus resultados del examen de sangre y otro examen ahí- Me lo dijo rápidamente para irse a de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Mientras se cerraba la puerta me acosté en la cama y me puse a pensar sobre la batalla que he tenido en mi pasado, contra el cáncer. Se llevó tantos años de mi, tantas personas que eran preciadas para mí y también tomo mis pensamientos sobre el amor. Con solo pensarlo, pensar que esa pequeña pelotita iba a ser el final de mi vida. A diferencia de mi hermana, que batalló contra el cáncer de seno y perdió. Yo he batallado algo peor y mucho más serio que cáncer de seno¾cuando tenía nueve años y seguía en el hospital, solía bromear que tenía cáncer de seno, porque es algo mejor a lo que en realidad he tenido¾ Esa batalla, con una bestia silenciosa, y el constante color naranja en mis ojos, era algo que definitivamente no quería volver a presenciar.

Tengo veintitrés años. He batallado contra el cáncer desde que tengo nueve. Se supone que había ganado desde los dieciocho. En general, solo he vivido catorce años de mi vida al modo que yo he querido, el resto se han ido por la borda al tener que pelear y con doctores que sabían lo que hacían, cuando en realidad no tenían ni la mínima pista. Cuando pienso sobre eso ahora, nunca viví mi vida como yo quería, porque estaba diseñada para ser la vida perfecta que podría ayudar a pelear el cáncer y no obtenerlo de nuevo y aun así, aquí estoy, esperando los benditos resultados del laboratorio que me dirían: Si o No.

Qué tal si en verdad tengo cáncer de nuevo? Que haré? Como le diré a Byakuya y a Renji? Como le dire a todos? Podre volver en tratamiento de nuevo? Como podre decirle a los padres de mi clase que me estaba mueriendo? Como lo manejaría la gente?

Habían tantas preguntas y todas sin responder en mi mente. Pero todas ellas tenían algo en común… y era que no quería responderlas. Todavía hay mucho que quiero hacer: andar en motocicleta…ejem…bañarme desnuda (en ingles se usa el termino skinny dipping, que en efecto, es bañarse desnudo con un grupo de personas en algún lugar *nótese, nada sexual*)…ejem… saltar de un precipicio al agua, conocer a la persona que amo, casarme y tener hijos, también quería embriagarme hasta perder la conciencia-desde que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo- quería tener sexo en un techo… Lamentablemente, nunca aré ninguna de esas cosas y no hay nada que podré hacer para evitarlo.

Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, me enderecé y limpié mis lágrimas, esperando a que Uryuu entrara y me digiera los resultados.

Cuando, finalmente, Uryuu entró, noté un folder naranja con mi nombre en él: **KUCHIKI RUKIA.** Con solo ver ese folder naranja supe las noticias que me aguardaban, todo es cierto, mi vómito por las mañanas, mis mareos constantes y el cansancio, todo estaba unido a una sola palabra que escuche por primera vez desde que tenía nueve y sinceramente nunca pensé que la volvería a escuchar.

-Rukia-san… tu leucemia ha vuelto-

* * *

**Tan tan... me mataron, no? Bueno, ahora saben la verdad, pero alegrense, el siguiente camino es como un pequeño relleno/introduccion al otro, aparte, sale un personaje muy importante para Rukia, quitando en cuenta, que nuestra perejita se verá en el que le sigue! Trataré de tener el siguiente capitulo para el viernes o el sabado, pero bueno, que opinan, les gusto?:O Gracias por leer, nos vemos! -Majrob**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno, estoy de vuelta!, el capitulo es corto, en fin... es mas como una introduccion al siguiente.**

**Agradezco a: Kia-chan 3: aquí esta el siguiente!: todas/os los que le dieron favorite o follow, son las mejores;D**

**Beach no me pertenece... Tampoco The Bucket List... :(**

* * *

_Nos conocemos._

_Conoces mi yo verdadero, que escondo detrás de la máscara que me salva de todo el dolor del mundo._

_Esta mascara, que puede esconder mis verdaderos pensamientos acerca del mundo, todos los sentimientos que escondo de ti…_

_Llámame infantil, pero esta mascara es mi protección ante ti._

_Fue creada el día que te conocí._

_Porque estaba asustada! Asustada de enamorarme de ti, alguien que me puede hacer feliz y sentirme viva por un momento en mi vida._

No le dije una sola palabra a Uryuu cuando me fui del hospital, ni siquiera a Chad que parecía llamarme mientras salía del edificio. –_Esto no puede estar pasando-_ Susurré en mis manos, mientras mi mente corría a un millón de kilómetros. No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía a quién quería ver o a que iba a hacer. Estoy perdida en un océano de desconcierto.

Doblando por la esquina, los cuerpos de los demás ciudadanos desaparecían, hasta que quede sola. Miré para arriba con mis ojos humedecidos, y vi la escuela de kínder. El edificio es pequeño, con la última parte de esta llena de juguetes para los niños. Todo parecía feliz y reconfortante para mí, este era mi hogar. Todavía podía oír la risa de los niños mientras jugaban y ver sus sonrisas.

-Ey! Detente!- Escuche lejos del campo de secundaria, cuando los estudiantes jugaban futbol. Caminé hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cancha. Vi ahí a dos personas, y cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran, una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla. –Toushiro!- se escuchó el grito a la distancia, lo que hizo que mi interés se disipara.

Mis pequeños pasos producidos por mis tacones fueron sustituidos por una risa proveniente de la cancha. Fui limpiando mi cara a medida que me acercaba a la pareja que estaba en medio campo. –Rukia-sama- Uno de los dos gritó al verme aproximarme.

Sonreí al ver a una mujer con su pelo negro largo que estaba revuelto entre el sácate, piel tan pálida como una nube, con su figura alta, que parecería una torre a la par mía. Usaba una camisa algo holgada y unos shorts (pantalones cortos, no llegan ni a la rodilla). Se reía mientras pedía piedad. –Karin- susurré, ella era una de las adolescentes que se voluntarian en la escuela para poder trabajar. Ella y su gemela Yuzu siempre eran brillantes y felices enfrente a los niños.

-Toushiro detente!- le grito a la persona a la par de ella. Volví a ver noté a un muchacho de la misma edad con un pelo un poco encrespado con pelo blanco, piel bronceada que brillaba ante el sol y unos ojos verde agua que se llenaban de alegría por la mujercita al lado de él. Vestía una camisa con las mangas subidas y el cuello estirado, con unos shorts deportivos.

-Que están haciendo aquí?- Pregunté, conocía a Toushiro por su hermana, Momo. Ella trabajó en la escuela por un año, hasta que se fue, desde que la aceptaron en una universidad de Tokio.

-Rukia-sama acabamos de terminar de jugar fut- Toushiro respondió mientras hacía rodar a Karin por el zacate. Parece haber algo entre ellos, o al menos eso pienso yo.

-Si, claro- Los molesté haciendo sonrojar a ambos, amaba cuando pensaban en cosas sucias cuando podían ser las cosas más dulces-o tal vez no.

Karin me miró y luego al pasto –MMM, Rukia-sama? Estaría bien si llevo unos amigos al trabajo?

Sonreí y asentí. –Siempre necesitamos más ayuda, pero si los traes el lunes dile que se traigan una mudada extra. Pintaremos con los niños- Le dije, noté la sonrisa de Toushiro y decidí añadir –Solamente, no pueden tener sexo en el cuarto de almacenamiento, necesitamos pintura, no otra clase de _líquidos-_ Karin me tiró la bola hacia mi cabeza, me la sobé con mi mano.

-Rukia-sama- Escuché el chillido que dijo una Karin muy sonrojada, no pude evitar reírme y volví a ver a Toushiro, el cual estaba igual o peor de rojo que Karin.

-Ustedes dos son demasiado fáciles de joder- Les dije y cuando miré mi mano, pude notar que mi piel se estaba volviendo morada. –_Es peor de lo que pensé-_ Con solo un pequeño golpe, casi indoloro supe que tan avanzaba estaba mi leucemia.

-Tal vez- Karin dijo y volvió ver a ver al suelo para ver el sol poniéndose lentamente. Nunca pensé que fuera tan tarde, tuvo que haber sido una larga caminata desde que salí del hospital. A dónde va el tiempo? –Quieren venir a cenar a mi casa?-

Toushiro sonrió ante la pregunta y le tiro una bola hacia la cabeza. –Tu madre y Yuzu cocinan fantástico, no puedo rehusarme- Comentó antes de ponerse de pie y levantar a Karin.

-Rukia-sama?- Karin me preguntó. Les sonreí, Toushiro estaba esperando mi respuesta. Tengo hambre pero no quería ser un problema para la familia. –Dale Rukia, por favor!, mi hermano está de vuelta en la ciudad para cuidar a mi padre, le encantaría conocerte!-

-Espera, hermano?- le pregunté, no hay ninguna manera de que Karin sea la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki, cierto? Tienen que haber más familias Kurosaki en Karakura.

Karin sonrió y me agarró mi muñeca tirándome suavemente. –Sí, mi hermano mayor Ichi-nii acaba de llegar de Tokio, aparte, mi mama y Yuzu están haciendo sus favoritos!-

-Karin, por favor, suelta mi muñeca- le suspiré, cuando me soltó pude ver como mi muñeca se estaba amoratando (de hacerse un morete). –Me encantaría, pero es la comida de tu hermano y me gustaría que disfrutaras tú y tu familia-

Karin suspiró y miro a Toushiro rápidamente. –De hecho, Ichi-nii dijo que podía invitar a un amigo o dos, desde que es un poco aburrido comer con él, va a ver suficientes bolas de masa de arroz para todos- Bolas de arroz, esa es mi comida favorita, incluso si tengo poca hambre podría comer unas cien.

-De acuerdo- Le respondí con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminara. Miré los a carros que pasaban llenos de familias, las tiendas llenas de personas felices. Por alguna razón, cuando volvía a ver sentía una tristeza profunda en mi corazón. Quería ser lo que ellos son y quería tener lo que tenían, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba en este planeta.

Todo alrededor mío era un constante recuerdo de las cosas que tendría que dejar ir por tener mi leucemia de nuevo. Todavía podía recordar todas las cosas que tuve que dejar ir de pequeña por batallar el cáncer, en ese entonces parecía algo pequeño y tonto de pensar en eso. Ahora que se iba a llevar mi futuro erala mayor cosa del mundo.

-Rukia-sama, estas bien? La voz de Karin interrumpió mis hilos de pensamiento, la volví a ver con una sonrisa en mis labios, traté de dejar mis labios así, para hacer parecer que todo iba bien.

-Ya, sólo estoy un poco cansada. No te preocupes por eso, vale? –Era cierto, al menos la mayoría, estaba exhausta y quería dormir. Un bostezo se me escapó a medida que caminábamos.

-Aahh, de acuerdo, solo tómatelo fácil, si quieres cuando llegamos puedes tomar una pequeña siesta- Asentí somnolienta para percatarme de que ya casi llegábamos.

-Entonces Rukia-sama…- Toushiro dijo cuando lo volví a ver con mis ojitos cansados. –Tienes novio?- Me estremecí cuando Karin le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Parpadee ante lo visto y luego a Karin que parecía querer llorar. –Karin! Qué demonios!? Iba a preguntar, ya que tal vez tu hermano podría—

-Lo mejor sería que no haya ninguna relación en mi vida, en este punto- Interrumpí, los dos me volvieron a ver con curiosidad en sus ojos. –Solo no estoy buscando una relación- Mi cabeza estaba enojándose, porque algo muy dentro mío quería tener una relación con ese alguien especial pero ya no podría.

Karin suspiró –Quieres casarte algún día y tener hijos propios?- yo quiero pero ahora hay un muy bajo chance de probabilidad para tener hijos con leucemia, desde que no como mucho, estoy siempre cansada y agotada. Mi cuerpo no está hecho para la gestación (otro nombre del embarazo)

-Si, pero ahora no-

-KARIN!- se escuchó desde afuera, volví a ver a una mujer con el pelo largo, color naranja apagado y ojos cafés –TRAJISTE ATOUSHIRO-KIN CON TIGO, SIIIIIIIII- Yuzu brincó mientras volvía a ver a su hermana sonrojada.

-Y a Rukia-sama- Karin añadió y me señaló, cuando Yuzu me vio entro a la casa de nuevo. –Vamos, antes de que Yuzu haga que los vecinos nos reporten por exceso de ruido, de nuevo-

* * *

**Si, probablemente me maten, pero veanlo de esta forma, saben que paso despues de lo de Uryuu...**

**Aunque les tengo una buena noticia!: En el siguiente capitulo se conocen Ichigo y Rukia!:D ahi empieza el verdadero Ichiruki!, si lo piensan bien, ahora saben como se siente Rukia, que tiene, y lo que piensa para seguir con su vida, aunque todo podría empeorar o mejorar con la llegada del naranjito o.o, lo curioso es que fue por culpa de Kaien que se unieron!, pero bueno, muchos spoliers!:P nos leeremos a la proxima a y si notaron: hay HitsuKarin:3 Que piensan de la historia hasta ahora? -Majrob**


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno, primero que todo, gracias a todas/os los que me leen, a : aqui está, te emocionara mucho leerlo;) Mis disculpas por la tardanza, esta un toque largo, pero creanme, hay mas largos.

Bleach no me pertenece, al igual que The Bucket List. Por cierto, me disculpan por los tiempos verbales, si están malos, traducir no es tan facil como crei xD

Ahora si, el cap que todas/os estaban esperando...tan...tan... Se conocen Ichigo y Rukia!:D

Disfruten(:

* * *

_Antes de la tormenta._

_Antes de una tormenta no hay nafa más que nubes negras en el cielo, esperando a no llover, en mi vida._

_Solo si, solo si supiera que mi tormenta estaba a punto de venir, y con la perdida de una persona con la que no puedo vivir._

_En ese día, parecía que había una catarata en medio del cielo._

_Cuando mi cabello estaba pegado a mi cara, miré al cielo para ver las nubes negras que rugían con dolor y angustia que habita en mi corazón._

_Con solo verlo hizo que mi garganta se secara y mi memoria hizo que todo reapareciera fresco en mi mente._

_Su sonrisa que era tan brillante como un rayo que caía, como las nubes blancas que llegarían cuando la tormenta desapareciera._

_La risa que le fue regalada el mundo, el calor que sentí cuando nos conocimos por primera vez._

_Esos ojos de la mejor gema que ha tenido el mundo._

_Y el amor que desaparecía de sus ojos cuando su pulso dejo de existir. Nunca desee ver ese cuerpo sin vida, y esa pálida piel que cubría el cuerpo que una vez llegue a querer y besar, pero aquí estoy. Viendo la lluvia y las nubes, que cubrían el cielo que parecía estar lleno de felicidad mientras el cielo los acogía… como acogía mi amor por la vida._

Mariposas.

Felicidad.

Enojo.

Dolor.

Belleza.

Esas fueron las palabras que me vinieron a la mente cuando lo conocí, cuando conocí al hombre que haría que mis últimos años de vida se convirtieran en algo que valiera la pena. Sabía que existían muchas palabras para describirlo, pero no eran nada en comparación a tener ese cuerpo de pie al frente mío. –Ah, Rukia-san, tienes que conocer al idiota de mi hijo!-

Moviendo un poco mi cabeza volví a ver a un hombre alto, con una barba negra y ojos café. Las únicas palabras que se me vinieron a la cabeza cuando lo vi fueron: Kurosaki Isshin, un jugueton y amoroso padre de tres niños. Casado con la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero también al hombre que me dio a _él._ Aunque eso no lo sabía, todavía. –Isshin-kun, yo no creo que sea un idiota.- Logre decir.

-Gracias niña- Un escalofrío me bajo por mi espina a ese nombre, niña. _Tengo 23 años, a quien demonios crees que estas llamando niña_

La cólera me tomo y llevé mi puño hacia su estómago, causando a su cuerpo caerse al suelo. Lo enjaché con mis ojos violetas y bufé un poco. –Escucha, amigo. Yo no soy ninguna niña! Entiendes?- Le grite. Mi enjache calló cuando sentí un poco de sudor formarse en mi espalda y el sentimiento exhaustivo llegó a mi cuerpo. No sabía que estaba tan mal.

-Jeez*! *(**N/A Jeez, se pronuncia Yiz, la doble e es una i**) Que carajos fue eso, enana?- Respondió. Le iba a responder pero estaba muy cansada para verlo. Con mi mano le hice una seña para que lo dejara así, y me fui a sentar a una silla de la mesa de la cocina. –Oye enana, contéstame!- Me exigió. Con mis ojos cansados volví a ver sobre la alta figura, pecho muscular que estaba cubierto con una camisa ajustada, sus largas piernas escondidas detrás de esos jeans(pantalones de mezclilla) azules-_eso, notablemente gritaba estamina_-, largas manos que estaban llenando mi mente de pensamientos sucios, con piel un poco bronceada '_quería chuparla'_ y ojos brillantes color ámbar. Me hicieron pensar en un color caramelo dulce. Para luego, llegar a esa mata brillante de color naranja en su cabeza que lo único que hacía era recordarme sobre esta enfermedad que me está matando.

-Kurosaki-kun, no deseo pelear en estos momentos. Estoy muy cansada por una razón, la cual no quiero discutir ahora mismo, así que, por favor, podría dejarme unos momentos para así controlarme a mi misma?- Pareció tensarse con mis palabras. Traté de no jadear al frente del, pero no podía soportarlo más, por lo que di unos pequeños respiros.

Cerré mis ojos, el sonido de mis latidos estaba en mis oídos, sonaba como un tambor que solo hacia brincar de felicidad, pero no por mí. Una mano calientita cubrió mi espalda y volví a ver a arriba para encontrarme con ese ámbar, haciendo mi corazón parar y calor aparecer en mis mejillas. Qué es eso? –Es Ichigo- me dijo.

Quería hablar pero mi mente parecía confusa por algo, nervios salieron al aire. Voltee mi cabeza rápidamente y miré a otro lado. Tratando de ganar mi compostura de nuevo. –Que?- demande.

-Me llamaste 'Kurosaki-kun-', es Ichigo-. Su voz fue como música para mis oídos, su toque como pétalos re rosa que calentaban mi piel. Acento tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia- Le dije. Mi manto fue al agua que Karin me dio cuando llegamos. Me levante de la mesa solo para tropezarme con Ichigo y tener una sensación coscilleante bajo me piel. –Discúlpame- Le susurré antes de dirigirme a las escaleras.

Mientras me dirigía hacia arriba escuche unos pasos seguirme. Miré encima de mi hombro pero no vi a nadie. A lo mejor mi imaginación está sacando lo mejor de mí.

Con una mano, empuje la puerta del baño, para ver un baño regular, con las cosas usuales, un baño, un lavatorio, una ducha. Cerré la puerta cuando entré y me dirigí hacia el lavatorio.

Miré abajo, donde estaba el hueco, que parecía estar lleno de oscuridad. Volví a verme y noté unas marcas azules y moradas en mi muñeca, hechas por Karin. Luego, sentí esa sensación rígida en mis manos. –_No - _Me dije. Esto es la peor cosa que implicaba tener leucemia. Parecía como si hubiera sido pegada por alguien, Si estuviera casada, y andará de visita, todos pensarían que mi esposo me hizo esto.

Que iba a hacer? Si alguien abajo viera estos moretes, pensarían que alguien me estaba pegando o algo malo me estaba pasando en el trabajo, y no necesitaba eso… Honestamente, no quería decirle a nadie acerca de mi enfermedad por muchas razones, pero la más importante era la ironía y las lágrimas que ellos me darían. Estoy muriendo lentamente, no rápidamente.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

**-**Rukia? Estas bien ahí dentro? Esa voz, y la emoción me dieron un escalofrío. Era Ichigo, es muy probable que el haya sido el que me siguió. Eso o simplemente pudo haber venido a ver como estaba, lo que era muy dulce de él, pero solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para digerir el hecho de que mi vida está cambiando de nuevo.

-A…ah sí, Ichigo. Dame un minuto o dos- Cuando el sonido de sus pies en el piso no me llegó supuse que no se iba a ir. Hombre más cabezón.

Tiré la puerta, para ver a Ichigo apoyado en la pared contraria. Sus ojos cerrados y manos en los jeans. –Pensé que habías muerto ahí dentro- Lo oí decir. Mis ojos se suavizaron mientras me sonrojaba. Dios, cálmate Rukia! Solo es un hombre atractivo! Eres una Kuchiki-uno inteligente- no dejes que los sentimientos lleguen a mi mente! –Pensé que te habías caído ahí dentro- Paré de inmediato hacia el comentario. Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?-

Caerme en un inodoro? Yo! –Sabes que Ichigo, estoy cansada!, estoy enferma! Me estoy muriendo! Y me estoy enojando con tu bromita sobre mi apariencia, si crees que eres mejor que yo, adivina que!, me vale una mierda!, Solamente no te atrevas a quedarte de pie ahí, a insultarme cuando tengo mayores problemas de los que debería preocuparme, por que estoy enferma y cansada de toda esta escoria!— Le grité, cuando terminé, sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas como si me fuera a desmayar. Me recosté en la puerta con la cara del tonto llena de sorpresa por mis palabras. Supongo que es que nadie antes le ha dicho que no como yo lo hice, bueno, se lo merecía.

Todo sucedió rápidamente, perdí el sentido hasta que sentí su piel con la mía. Sus largas manos presionando la pared contraria. Mi respiración casi cae cuando vi sus orbes ámbar, su aliento estaba sobre mi aliento, mientras me volvió a ver con mucha intensidad, casi pasión, causando un sonrojo en mí. –Todos estamos muriendo, Rukia. Es parte de la vida. Vivimos, respiramos, sonreímos, reímos, nos casamos, tenemos hijos y luego morimos. He visto todo eso, y si molestarte un poco es tan mala cosa entonces no pararé, porque todos necesitamos un poco de burla en nuestras vidas- Su voz era seria pero dulce a la vez. En donde es que Ichigo se ha estado escondiendo de este mundo? Siempre pensé que era un maldito arrogante, juega de vivo que disfrutaba burlarse de mí.

-Como me gustaría decirte que está bien, pero no puedo, viendo como muchas personas en mi vida se han ido por eventos o enfermedades que no pueden ser tratadas o curadas. Entonces, tener hijos y casarse no está en los planes de todos. Ahora, podrías ir abajo o tengo que hacerte a un lado?- Le respondí. Memorias de Hisana y su cuerpo enfermo pasaron por mi mente, el recuerdo de mis padres muertos en mi corazón mientras veía todo el horror en mi vida. No necesitaba de sus palabras. O si?

-Entonces eres de esa clase de mujer- Me congele ante sus palabras. Tipo de mujer? Que demonios? No era ningún tipo de mujer, solo soy Rukia Kuchiki. Nada más, nada menos. Tengo 23 años y he tenido leucemia desde los 9, no era ningún tipo de mujer. Que…Que ignorante!

-Disculpa?- Ichigo se rió y se separó de mi. Encontré mis ojos sobre los suyos cuando me volvió a ver con curiosidad en sus ojos, que vería en mi, que yo no viera?

-Eres una mujer que mira al mundo como un lugar en donde ves el tiempo irse. Probablemente has visto a varias personas queridas morir y planear sus funerales. Eres cabeza dura, brillante, juguetona pero infantil cuando son varias cosas, como tu apariencia hacia los demás, probablemente prefieras el negro o morado oscuro cuando escoges tu atuendo porque muestra tu lado oscuro, el que escondes de otros cuando los conoces, no es así, Rukia?- Me reí sarcásticamente y cubrí mi cara con una mano. Estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

-Estas equivocado- Se tenso ante mis palabras y cerró los ojos antes de volver a verme –Soy una persona que ha atravesado el infierno en esta vida. Vivo cada momento de mi vida como si fuera una gema preciosa, que nunca más será encontrada. He visto mi cantidad absurda de gente que he querido morir y ayudado en sus funerales, pero nunca lo hice sola. Prefiero usar blanco y colores brillantes para que puedan traer felicidad a mi vida y recordarme las cosas buenas de este mundo. Mi lado oscuro está escondido en mí, pero siempre estoy en contacto con el- Lo corregí.

Cuando no dijo nada, me fui, llegue a la sala, vi que Karin y Toushiro estaban en el sofá haciendo feo como personas normales. Yuzu estaba en la cocina con su madre que estaba siendo molestada por Isshin y luego estaba Ichigo, detrás mío, en silencio.

-Rukia-san, estás bien?- Yuzu me preguntó. Le sonreí y asentí, ella siempre tenía un corazón de oro y se preocupaba por otros, pero podría ser una mala cosa para ella.

-Hai, porque preguntas?- Pareció que miró mi cuerpo y luego a su hermano que me estaba viendo desde atrás.

-S...solo que, te ves mas pálida que nunca!- Me ahogué un poco y volví a ver mis manso, parecían más blancas que nunca, pero no tan mal. No es como blanca nieves, cierto?

-Oh, esto es porque estoy cansada de mi corrida en la mañana. Eso es todo.- Dije antes de dirigirme a la mesa. Tomé un trago del vaso con agua y suspire cuando el líquido cubrió mi garganta.

-Que haces para vivir?- me dirigí hacia Ichigo que estaba sentado a la par mía. Puse el vaso en la mesa y le presté toda mi atención, para no ser descortés. –Que haces para mantenerte, viendo que no eres una adolescente- Se recostó en la silla, a lo mejor pensó que no lo había oído.

-Enseño a niños, cerca de la secundaria de Karakura. Yuzu, Karin y una vez cada luna, Toushiro vienen a ayudar- Aclaré mi garganta y jugué con mis dedos. Amaba hablar sobre mi trabajo con los niños, pero hoy parecía un tema doloroso. Tal vez porque no iba a vivir mucho más, lo cual era un poco depresivo. Amaba trabajar con los niños, oírlos reír, ellos eran la familia que nunca pude tener. Me completaban.

Ichigo parecía un poco desorientado con el hecho de que yo fuera maestra, que conocía a su hermana por ser voluntaria pero no tenía ningún derecho de juzgarme. –Por que niños? Pensé que eras algún tipo de mujer de negocios que vivía calle abajo- Me volví a atragantar ante sus palabras. Yo? Una mujer de negocios? Eso era una broma y una muy buena.

Una risita se me salió al ver al Ichigo –Yo? Una mujer de negocios? Muy gracioso. Ichigo, mi familia puede ser un palo en el trasero, pero mi hermano y hermana se aseguraron de que yo no lo fuera- Volví a reírme ante el pensamiento de mi hermano y demás familiares por ahí. La verdad es, que cuando Hisana y Byakuya me adoptaron al clan, se aseguraron que no fuera como los demás, con sus costosos negocios y números saliendo de sus cabeza. Yo me crié diferente a ellos, era la Kuchiki especial. –Decidí ser maestra porque realmente nunca tuve una niñez. Entonces, porque no ver y educar ese tiempo de mi vida que perdí-

Desde que conocí a Ichigo, nunca lo he visto con esa mirada en sus ojos. Una mirada de esperanza y amabilidad. El parecía entender mi tipo de vida, por tratar de adivinar lo que estaba bajo mis zapatos. Esa es una parte de él que me hacia quererlo, en un futuro, aunque lo peor estaba en mis ojos y mi futuro estaba nublado con dolor.

Con su gran mano en su barbilla pensó en silencio para lo que diría después, pero lo interrumpí. –Por más que ame a la vida, realmente nunca tuve una hasta que cumplí los 18 o 19, por unos problemas personales. Perdí a mi única familia cuando tenía nueve y mi cuñado, Byakuya, me tomó como suya (contexto de hermanos, nada de incesto xD) El fue como un padre para mí, me metió en la escuela, luego a los doctores, se quedaba en casa cuando estaba enferma y me leía cuanto quería que lo hiciera- Mis ojos brillaron con felicidad cuando pensé en Byakuya sosteniento mi brazo, con su cabeza descansando en la mía y un libro en sus manos. –Si no fuese por el… No sabría lo que es tener un padre. Antes de que mi hermana muriera de cáncer de seno, trató de ser como una mamá para mí pero no era la clase de niños que se comportaran. Corría y hacia un desastre, pero todo cambio cuando ella estaba muriendo. El día de su funeral fue el día que me hice mas obediente y silenciosa- Lo volví a ver, para ver dolor en sus ojos por mi historia. Muchos a los que les contaban lo de Hisana, quedaban en ese estado, pero Ichigo era diferente. El era más triste, enojado, dolido y preocupado por la muerte de mi hermana, todo eso solamente en sus ojos.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos, dejando nuestro aliento y pensamientos en el aire, aparte, la vida que estaba cerca de nosotros, estaba en silencio y en paz para nuestros oídos. –Que paso cuando cumpliste los nueve? Después de que Hisana muriera?- su voz fue gentil, lo volví a ver y le sonreí para luego bajar mi cabeza.

-Solo digamos que… mi vida no ha sido hecha para ser fácil, como la de los demás- No le iba a decir que he tenido un serio caso de leucemia y que los doctores no sabían cuál podría ser mi último día. Era suertuda por haber sobrevivido, recordé como vi a todos esos niños morir en la misma habitación que yo. Gracias a Byakuya y la esperanza que se hacía en mi presencia logre pasar por eso y sobreviví, hasta me decirse de esto. Por un rato.

-Tal vez un día voy debería ir a ayudarte en el kínder- Me sonrió, Dios, esa sonrisa hizo que me sonrojara, como una adolescente, e hizo que mi corazón bailara de un lado a otro.

-S…si claro, siempre necesitamos ayuda- Me reí nerviosamente mientras me volvió a ver con sus ojos brillantes. –Además, sería bueno tenerte- mi corazón se aceleró cuando las palabras salían de mi boca entre el aire. Que acabo de decir? Mierda! Rukia!

Se acomodó en la silla y me levantó una ceja. –Enserio? Porqué?-

Piensa, piensa, piensa.

-Mmm… ninguno de los niños ha tenido a un profesor masculino antes. Sería un buen cambio para ellos- Dije rápidamente.

Cuando Yuzu apareció con nuestra cena, me susurró:- Buena jugada Rukia-sama- Mis ojos se abrieron ante la verdad. Volví a verla y la intenté mirar con mi mirada violeta.

-Yuzu- Dije bajo aliento mientras ella se reía, por la manera que actuaba con su hermano. No era gracioso, es más, era humillante para mí! Nunca he tartamudeado ante hombres, ni siquiera con Kaien o Renji, esta era la primera vez para mí, no lo estaba disfrutando ni un poco. Será triste?

-Jeez, Rukia-sama, nunca he visto tus ojos tan matadores- Karin dijo mientras estaba en el sillón, sus ojos pegados a Ichigo y a mí. Que estarán pensando? –Y eso que dijiste que no querías emparejarte con alguien- Me molestó con sus ojos fijos en su hermano.

-D…de que estas ha…hablando?- Volví a tartamudear. Pestañeé mientras ella volvió a ver a su hermano. Oh no, eso no! Ella no estará pensando en… yo he Ichigo, no! Nunca podrá pasar! Eso es cruel, como podría pasar?

-Oh vamos Rukia-chan! Tu e Ichi-nii están ligando!- Mi cuerpo se congeló ante esas palabras, y un sentimiento caliento de vomito me inundó. Me levanté y me fui corriendo al baño, sosteniendo mi boca.

**PUM!**

Cuando la puerta se cerró caí de rodillas y sostuve mi cabello. El sonido del vómito llenó el silencio de la casa. Lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla mientras el ácido salía de mi boca.

Pausa aquí. Si realmente no tienes una foto de mi vida en este momento, entonces, déjame explicarte. El vómito para mí no es la única cosa que me pasó cuando tenía nueve. Byakuya siempre veía mi piel pálida como la nieve, ojeras debajo de mis ojos hacían verme muerta, mis golpes hacían que mi belleza me hiciera parecer a la muerte. Mi peso sano de 110 lb paso a 90lb en tres semanas más o menos (49,9kg y 40,82 respectivamente.) Mis hábitos de comida desaparecieron y pasaron a ser de solo jugo de naranja y unas tres galletas. Luego, aquí estaba el vomito que podía durar horas, a veces me preguntaba si había un fin en mi estómago. Que equivocada estaba. Mis horas de dormir no eran más que los minutos en paz que tenia del balde o inodoro. Esa fue mi niñez, y ahora podría volver a sucederme.

**FLUSH!**

Mientras el vómito desaparecía sentía como más venia en camino. Me volví hacia el inodoro mientras el líquido salía de nuevo de mí, y me ponía el cerebro en mal estado. No quiero esto! Quería ser sana, pero mi deseo no es más que un sueño. Porque yo?

Mi garganta quemaba cuando volví a bajar la cadena y me senté en el piso. Gemí y puse mi cabeza de lado. No es justo. Limpié mi boca con papel higiénico y me levante débilmente, tratando de no caerme en el intento. Cogí un poco de agua del lavatorio y me lavé la cara.

Me limpie el agua con un paño. Un jadeo salió de mi con mis ojos todavía cerrados, esto es algo que ya no quiero seguir viviendo. Estoy lista para rendirme. Tirar la toalla. Las pastillas. Escribir mi testamento y ser enterrada.

-_Este es solo el día uno Rukia-_ me susurré mientras caminé hacia abajo.

Era tiempo de ir a casa y descansar. Necesitaba poner mis pensamientos claros y tener un plan listo, si es que voy a pelear. Iré a pelear?

Me congelé cuando esa pregunta cruzó por mi mente. Estoy lista para rendirme? Para morir? Tal vez. Tengo 23, no puedo estar lista para morirme, cierto? Oh, ya cállate Rukia! No lo estas! Puse una mano en mi cabeza con el pensamiento de que a lo mejor me rindo y no peleo. No es más que una bomba de tiempo, esperando a desaparecer.

En que estoy pensando?

Mis pies parecían moverse solos por que me llevaron al grupo de nuevo. Finalmente cuando sentí la textura de mi bolso en mi mano, volví a ver al libro naranja que estaba en este. –Rukia-sama- Esa voz me hizo quitar la vista del libro.

Volví mi cabeza hacia Yuzu y su familia en la mesa. Me olvidé que me invitaron a cenar, mierda. –Te vas a ir?- Karin me preguntó desde su asiento. Sabía que si me iba ella misma me jalaría por de nuevo a dentro, haciéndome otro morete, ya tengo los suficientes por hoy. Encontré mi mano frotando mi muñeca, donde estaban lo moretes y los dolorosos musculos. –Rukia-sama?- Karin preguntó, de nuevo.

-Uh..- La triste mirada que tenían sus ojos grices hicieron mi corazón doler. No quería decepcionar a alguien más. –No… solamente estaba cogiendo algo de mi cartera- Mentí, cuando vi la pequeña botella naranja que Uryuu me dio, la cogí y saqué dos píldoras de ella.

-Vamos enena, Te dije que habrían ricas bolas de arroz- Ichigo me trató de molestar sacando una silla para mí, camine hacia allí y le pegue en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con mi mano vacía. –Que diablos…-?

-La próxima vez que me llames Enana, tu familia te estará buscando en el rio de Karakura- Le respondí. Isshin se rió ante mi amenaza y Masaki bufó ante la expresión de Ichigo.

-Eres una mujer malvada- Me dijo.

-Asi es, soy la hijo del diablo, entendiste, Fresa?- Le respondí para poner las píldoras en mi boca y tomar un trago de agua para bajarlas.

-Oye, mi nombre no es Fresa!

-Esta en la caja de fresas de la tienda, no te mientas a ti mismo- Masaki fue la primera en reírse ante el comentario. Ichigo me enjachó y luego a su mamá que estaba riéndose demasiado fuerte para notarlo, pobre mujer. –Aparte, cuando tengas hijos, será as fácil enseñarles la diferencia entre naranja y fresa-

Isshin se carcajeó y me miró. –Enserio, como?

Apunté un dedo hacia su pelo. –Un pelo tan brillante como el tuyo va a ser una maldición para tu hijo o hija, tu nombre estará en cada producto de fresas, por lo que le dirás a tu hijo o hija en una tienda: Ve, trae a papá y luego ellos gritaran: Mira papi, te encontramos!- Ichigo me enjachó con odio que se turno en preocupación ante el hijo o hija.

-Entonces Rukia-chan ya estás pensando en hacer mis nietos! Oh Masaki, seremos abuelos pronto! Yuzu, Karin, serán tías!- Isshin gritó mientras la mujer me sonrió. Casi me ahogo con la bola de arroz que me estaba comiendo e Ichigo tosía por su vida.

-Aww, mira Masaki! Ella esta salvando a nuestro hijo, demostrándole su lado maternal!- Isshin volvió a cantar mientras estaba golpeando la espalda de Ichigo rápidamente para preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Antes de que lo sepas papa, ella estará en su cuarto manteniéndolo caliente y feliz- Karin comentó.

-Por favor Isshin-kun, es mas probable que tenga un nieto de piel bronceada, ojos turquesa y pelo blanco!, no es cierto, Toushiro? Repliqué. Karin se congeló sonrojada y Toushiro abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. –O tal vez un hijo de piel palida, ojos turquesa y cabello negro, Karin!- Volví a replicar.

Isshin volvió a ver a Toushiro con sus grandes ojos para abrasarlo. –Karin hizo mi segundo hijo un hombre! Y me dará mis nietos!- Escuché a Ichigo morirse de la risa.

-Karin, tampoco lo negaste!- Yuzu grito mientras volvía a ver a su hermana. –Pensé que me dirias cuando perdieras tu 'V', Cuando? Donde? Como? Porque? Ahora!- La Kurosaki le demandó y la agarro de por la camisa. Me sente lentamente mientras vi a Yuzu pedir respuestas.

-Buena esa- Ichigo me susurró. Venganza es la mejor comida.

-Sabía que las hormonas son mejores que el idiota de mi hijo!- Isshin volvió a decir cuando ahogaba al pobre peliblanco. Vi que en los ojos de Ichigo hubo una especie de brillo y que quería brincarle encima, pero lo contuve cuando sostuve su mando con la mía.

-No lo hagas, o estará detrás de ti por lo mismo. Dejalo ser- Se calmó y se relajó. –Solo tú Rukia-chan, parece que puedes hacer que se calme- Fue susurrado desde el otro lado de la mesa. Miré a ver, para ver a la única Kurosaki que no estaba haciendo un relajo, y esa era, Masaki. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras nos volvía a ver a Ichigo y a mí, no otra vez!

El resto e la cena se fue en un dos por tres. Todo lo que recuerdo era a Isshin haciendo ruidos de bebé a Karin y Toushiro, quienes estaban enjachándome. A Ichigo y yo misma teniendo conversaciones amistosas y Masaki observándonos de cerca. Yuzu comentaba sobre la boda de Toushiro y Karin sobre lo que estaba planeando, para obtener un sonrojo de ambos, mientras Ichigo y yo nos reíamos.

Si hubiera un epílogo de cómo fue el día en el que verdaderamente conoci a Ichigo, habría una sola palabra para describirlo. Felicidad. Me hizo feliz, y no me hizo preocuparme por mi enfermedad. Ese cambio era bueno. Los Kurosaki me hicieron sentir como en una familia, especialmente Isshin, pero Ichigo me hizo sentir enojada, feliz, triste, quieta y emocionada por lo que pasaría después. No quería que el día terminara y no quería dejar el lado de los Kurosaki.

* * *

Y bueno... Que les parecio? El inicio del Ichiruki! Por fin, no? Nos leemos!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno, aquí esta el cap. 5, más interacción de nuestros principales con un poco de acción, aquí empieza el 'verdadero' ichiruki, ya que empiezan a formar la relacion en sí, dentro de poco, creo que en el siguiente o en el que le sigue verán el por que el nombre del fic.**

**Gracias a: Bere . Lel, aqui esta tu capitulo, espero que te guste. Y a todas/os los que le dieron un favorito o follow.**

**Ni bleach ni The Bucket List me pertenecen, lamentablemente D:**

**Ahora si... a leer!:D**

* * *

_Mi luna._

_Cada vez que me voy a acostar, me duermo pensando en lo linda que te vez brillando sobre mi cuerpo mientras sueño._

_No puedo parar de pensar en el calor que una vez me diste, cuando me tocaste con tu pureza las yemas de mis dedos._

_Cuando tu aliento queda pegado en el aire, y no era el viento frío que me hacia cosquillas cada vez que pasabas…_

_A veces, me quedo viendo tu belleza, pensando en todos esos gloriosos momentos que nos amamos._

_Cuando era tu sol…_

_Y tú eras mi luna._

El sol brillaba intensamente, las hojas eran alborotadas por el viento, miré el camino por donde muchos estudiantes caminaban con sus papas. Era lunes, y naturalmente estaban cansados y algunos estaban hasta alzados por sus papás para poder obtener un poco mas de sueño. Cuando llegaban a la entrada, los niños empezaban a protestarles a sus padres, hasta que me veían.

-Kuchiki-sensei!- Escuché un gritito de un estudiante con una mata de pelo negro puntiagudo, ojos azules y piel bronceada pegado a mis piernas. En tiempos como este, deseaba que su padre fuera como su hijo y no un serio con migo. –Hice toda mi tarea! Hasta papá me ayudo a colorear y dibujar!- me dijo con felicidad.

-Oh mi Dios, que foto más bonita Atsuko!- Le sonreí mientras volvía a ver para abajo a la foto de un pequeño niño con su padre, que se vía justamente igual. Y luego a su mama, quien sostenía a su hermano bebé. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre con pelo negro un poco puntiagudo, piel bronceada y ojos azules. –Kaien- le dije mientras veía a Atsuko –Por que no le enseñas la foto a Rangiku-sensei y todos tus amigos?- Atsuko rió, mientras iba hacia el pequeño grupo de estudiantes.

Respiré hondo al acercarme a Kaien, el era el que usualmente recogía a su hijo y Miyako era el que lo dejaba en la mañana, tiene que estar pasando algo. –Ohayou, Kaien-kun-.

-Rukia, ni siquiera pienses en actuar toda feliz. Uryuu me llamó y me dijo todo- Bajé mi cabeza hacia su serio tono. Kaien y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo nueve, el era un voluntario en el hospital. Estaba ayudando a mi doctor y terapista con mi salud, nos hicimos amigos y al final de mi tratamiento, el se convirtió en un terapista de personas sobrevivientes al cáncer.

-Eso veo. Entonces, que vas a hacer? Regañarme y decirme que no debería estar trabajando den mis condiciones- Conocía bien a Kaien, y adiviné que me iba a decir que me fuera a casa. Pero yo no podía.

-Que dicha que ya sabes lo que te iba a decir. Enserio crees que lo mejor para ti en estos momentos es estar rodeada de todos estos niños, quienes pueden estar enfermos y portando gérmenes, esto podría enfermarte!- Noté que saludo a Atsuko y le sonrió ya que nos estaba viendo. Conociéndolo, el pudo notar el enojo y tristeza en su papá cuando nos vio hablar. Tal palo, tal astilla.

-Escucha. Estoy cansada de tener que cambiar mi vida por la leucemia. Si estando con los estudiantes que quiero es el lugar al que llamo hogar, será mi fin. Entonces, déjalo así. He estado luchando con esto desde que tenía nueve, Kaien. Esa es la misma edad que Atsuko tendrá cuando esté en tercer grado. Deberías de saber mejor que nadie que he perdido mi vida en hospitales con elegantes doctores diciéndome 'Un examen mas, Rukia-chan' o 'Tomate esta pastilla' no más. Si voy a morir, entonces, prefiero morir en un lugar que amo en vez de hacerlo en un hospital o mi apartamento- Suspiró y me tomo mi muñeca y me subió la manga y miró mis moretes que estaban sanando lentamente.

-Estas peor de lo que pensé- Me dijo mientras me tocaba la piel morada con sus dedos. Kaien era siempre gentil cuando se trataba de mi, a lo mejor es por la forma en la que nos conocimos y el tiempo. – Hace cuanto tiempo te volvió?-

-Tal vez tres o más semanas. Uryuu no lo vio hasta que le dije me realizara un examen más detallado- Le contesté viendo hacia el puñado de estudiantes que reían con Atsuko. –Cuantas personas saben?- Si Kaien sabe, entonces, Tatsuki y Orihime también, Dios, espero que no.

-Solo Uryuu y yo, dijo que no querías que nadie supiera… por lo que puedo ver porque ahora.- Me soltó mi mano y volvió a ver a Atsuko. –Ellos estarían destruidos si no sales de esta- Me dijo. No es que ya haya pensado en eso, toda la noche de ayer me la pase pensando en todas las personas que estarían tristes por mi pérdida. Al menos mis estudiantes la tendrían más fácil. Sus papás les dirían que me transfirieron de escuela en un lugar alejado. –Vas a hacer el tratamiento?-

Esa era un de las palabras que no quería responder hoy porque la persona que obtuviera la respuesta estaría en shock y enojada con migo y mi decisión. –No- le susurré. Sentí a Kaien congelarse ante la respuesta y luego dar un paso atrás. –Estoy muy segura que el tratamiento no funcionará- Kaien tomó mi mejilla con su mano, y luego suspiró ante la verdad.

-No puedo dejarte morir- me susurró. –Dijiste eso la primera vez que nos conocimos en el hospital Kaien- le susurré y alejé su mano de mi mejilla. –Pero nadie puede detener a la muerte, ni siquiera el gran Shiba Kaien- sonrió ante mis palabras, antes de en mutarse.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hijo te ama, toda mi familia lo hace. Como quieres que deje a alguien que me preocupa y quiero morir?- el estaba en lo cierto, su familia me amaba, hasta su esposa, quien pensó que era su competencia la primera vez que nos conocimos. Todos son muy dulces y amables con migo, como Hisana y Byakuya. Dios, mi a hermano le dará una parálisis cerebral cuando se entere, que haré?

-Fácil, disfrútame mientras puedas, cuando el día llegue y sea mi funeral… no vayas. Solo actúa como si me estuviera moviendo a otra parte, como, Canadá o América (en japonés así le dicen a E.E.U.U o U.S.A) Solamente, no llores, por que habrán suficientes lagrimas cuando muera- Recordé la lluvia que caía cuando Hisana estaba siendo enterrada y las lágrimas que le di cuando se fue. No quiero ser recordada así, con lágrimas y tristeza, prefiero ser olvidada que ser llorada.

-Kuchiki-sensei!- se escuchó el grito desde la acera. Kaien y yo volvimos a ver a una pequeña niña de pelo naranja largo, ojos azules y piel pálida. Nos sonrió para abrazar mi cintura. –Aparte, como es que uno llora teniendo niños así?- Le pregunté a Kaien.

-Kuchiki-sensei! No podrás creer lo que mamá hizo esta mañana. Papá no estaba muy feliz pero lo superará, cierto?- Nos preguntó rápidamente. Respire hondo y la volví a ver con su energética persona y personalidad. Eso es lo que obtienes de un bebé de Uryuu y Orihime.

-Umi, más despacio y respira antes de que se te olvide. No quiero que uno de mis estudiantes se ponga morados- Umi rió ante mi broma. –Que hizo tu mamá?-

-Oh, Kuchiki-sensei! Mama tuvo a un amigo esta mañana en la casa, y él era muy brillante y colorido! Papa no estaba muy feliz acerca de el pero lo supero cuando mama lo empezó a enjachar, ella ha estado un poco molesta últimamente. Luego, papá me iba a traer pero el amigo de mamá dijo que él lo haría! Y fui como 'Que bien, podré llevarle alguien a Kuchiki-sensei para que lo conozca' y luego papá fue como 'Se buena con Kuchiki-sensei, ella está pasando por mucho y no necesita más problemas, Umi' entonces mamá le golpeó la cabeza y suspiró. Después en el camino, el amigo de mamá dijo 'no puedo creer que esté llevando la hija de mi ex novia' y luego le pregunté 'que es una novia' y él me dijo 'uh, un apodo que le solía decir a tu mamá hace tiempo atrás' puedes creerlo? Pero Kuchiki-sensei, el tiene el pelo bonito y unos ojos que mamá me dijo que uno se derrite al verlos, que significa eso? Me puedes decir? Porque papá no puedo! Oh, y en nombre del amigo de mamá es Fresa, puedes creer eso? Es muy gracioso! Quiero que lo conozcas, Kuchiki-sensei!- Pensé que me pondría morada con la historia tan larga de Umi. Sabía que ella podía hablar pero algo como esto lo esperaría de un adolescente, no una niña.

-Primero que todo Umi… respira- Tomo aire y cerro sus ojos. –Segundo, donde está ese amigo de tu mamá?- No veía a nadie cuando ella llego acá. Será que la habrá dejado que se viniera sola? Es muy peligroso para ella! Y para su amigo si Uryuu se enteraba.

Umi pestañeó y volvió a ver atrás de Kaien y luego a Kaien en si. –Es exactamente igual a este tipo!- dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-Umi, señalar con el dedo es de mala educación- Le dije con una voz dulce.

-Oh, lo siento Kuchiki-sensei- dijo mientras bajaba el dedito y volvía a ver a la acera.

-Umi!- se escuchó de las sombras, cuando volví a ver a la persona que estaba buscando por la pequeña niña casi maldigo enfrente de ella. De todas las personas del mundo tenia que ser Kurosaki Ichigo! Porque yo? Porque ahora? Demonios, esto era cruel. –Aquí estas!- exclamó mientras corría hacia nosotros.

-Es una ofensa criminal dejar a un niño solo- Le dije, volvió a ver con los ojos abiertos. –Bueno, hola a ti también Ichigo-

-No fue mi culpa! Ella empezó a correr y no supe en donde se metió o para donde fue! Por fa, no le digas a Uryuu!- Rogó. Parecía como si conociera a Uryuu muy bien, y conociera lo que pasaría si él se entera de esto.

Iba a abrir mi boca cuando la voz de alguien más se escuchó. –Ella no dirá nada si trabajas aquí por unos meses- Quería matar a Kaien! En que estaba pensando? Yo he Ichigo, en una escuela por meses! Dios, eso asustaría los niños. Oh no, no, no, no.

Aunque lo que todavía no sabía es que esa sería la mejor cosa que ha hecho Kaien por mí. Tener a Ichigo cerca por unos meses iba a ser el comienzo y el fin de mí.

-Estoy seguro que Rukia-chan necesita unas cuantas manos extras en clase- Lo enjaché.

-No es cierto!- le replique al Shiba.

-Le diré a Byakuya acerca de los problemas que Uryuu me dijo, sabes que mejor, postearé y pegaré un artículo en el periódico para que todos lo lean. No dejaré que trabajes sola en tu condición, Rukia- me dijo, no puedo creerlo, Kaien me estaba chantajeando con decírselo a mi propio hermano. Eso era más bajo que bajo.

-Acabas de chantajearme? Que grosero, soy una mujer adulta-

-Una muy estúpida mujer adulta. Necesitas ayuda aquí y…- Kaien miró a Ichigo con ojo crítico –Cual es tu nombre?- le preguntó.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió.

-E Ichigo aquí va a ser el que te ayudará, si no lo hace tendrá su cabeza removida por Uryuu. Ahora, déjame recordarte que tengo a Byakuya en marcado rápido- Kaien terminó.

-Que eres ahora, la esposa de mi hermano?- le dije.

-Si! Nos casamos el próximo mes, eres dama de honor!- Kaien respondió. Bufé ante su broma y miré a Umi que estaba riendo ante el intercambio.

-Perfecto, Umi e Ichigo, vamos, la clase está por empezar!- Cogí a Ichigo y vi a Umi correr hacia Atsuko. –Bienvenido al jardín de niños de nuevo, Ichigo. Aquí no hay malas palabras, contenido sexual, tocarse sexualmente o violencia- Le enliste para caminar hacia la escuela.

Cuando una larga mano toco mi hombro me congelé. Volví a ver hacia sus ojos ámbar –Sucede algo?- le pregunté. Suspiró y volvió a ver alrededor de las paredes amarillas con dibujos que los estudiantes dibujaron. –Esa es la clase de Nemu y la de la izquierda es la de Rangiku- Asintió y volvió a ver a la clase azul que era la de Nemu y luego a la amarilla, la de Rangiku.

-Donde está tu clase?- me preguntó. Sonreí para caminar a la clase que quedaba directa a nosotros. Mi vista se llenó de un naranja suave. Cuando pinté la clase estaba obsesionada con el naranja por que estaba curada. En el piso yacía una carpeta rosada con conejos blancos que tenían notas musicales. Mi escritorio estaba en una esquina lejos del sol. –Buena clase- sonrió. Yo amaba este salón.

-Gracias, podrás camuflarte bien con el color de las paredes- Lo molesté, Ichigo me enjaché y miró hacia la clase de nuevo, observó mi guitarra negra con estrellas y una base blanca para volverme a ver.

-Tocas?- su voz fue suave y curiosa mientras se dirigía a ella, mi cabeza lo miró cuando él iba a tocarla, antes de que tocara las cuerdas le pegue a su mano.

-Regla 1: nunca toques mi guitarra- Me sonrió. Amaba tocar la guitarra por que una vez le perteneció a mi madre y a Hisana.

-Entonces si juegas- Rodé mis ojos y fui hacia la pizarra para escribir la letra del día, que era la 'M'.

-Toco para los niños los viernes y a veces en medio de sus siestas. Porque te concierne?- Todas las maestras tocaban un instrumento, Ran tocaba los tambores, Nemu el piano, ellas aprendieron por los niños, pero yo aprendí cuando estaba en el hospital, Byakuya me enseñó mientras estaba enferma.

-Es la primera cosa que tenemos en común, señorita Kuchiki-sensei- Una sonrisilla salió de mis labios ante sus palabras.

-Rukia-chan! Porque tienes que morir por el hombre en tu clase!- Me sonrojé ante la ruidosa voz de Rangiku con su pelo naranja y alto cuerpo. –No me digas que estás haciendo uno de los deseos de tu lista- Le guiñó a Ichigo y yo me sonrojé. –Mi pequeña Rukia-chan se está volviendo una mujer! Donde está Nemu cuando suceden estas cosas!- Volvió a hablar.

Chasparé para llamar su atención. –Primero, no es en mi clase, es en el techo! Segundo, este es Ichigo y me ayudará por aquí por unos meses- Rangiku sonrió y volvió a ver al doctor en el salón y luego a mí.

-Claro, está 'ayudando'. Solo asegúrate que tus alumnos no los vean- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

-En el techo, he?- Lo enjache ante el comentario de mi sueño. Y qué? Quiero tener sexo en el techo. Es salvaje, libre aparte que uno tiene diversión en ambas partes, es romántico.

-Regla 2: No te burles de mi o mis alumnos!- le dije.

-Jeez, arruinas la diversión- Cogí un crayón y se lo tiré hacia la cara. –Auch! Que pasó con eso de la 'no violencia'-

-Rompiste la regla 2! La violencia está permitida cuando esa se rompe, Fresa-chan- Lo molesté. Me enjachó para caminar y observé el calendario. –Espero que no te guste mucho tu ropa- Le comenté, mirándolo probablemente estaría enojado cuando se llenara de pintura en su camisa azul abierta con otra blanca por abajo y pantalones grises.

-Espera, que?- Me preguntó pero el timbre sonó y los niños empezaron a llegar con sus bolsas en las manos.

-Kuchiki-sensei!- los estudiantes gritaron con alegría. Sonreí y aplaudí hacia ello. –Buenos días, Buenos días, es un día hermoso para jugar y aprender- Cantaron.

-Excelente, todos!- Los apoyé- Noté que Ichigo estaba pálido y suspire para empezar. –Hoy tenemos a una persona nueva en la clase, su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y estará ayudándonos con todo lo que necesitemos, díganle hola!- Los seguí apoyando para poner una corona de chappy sobre la cabeza de Ichigo.

-Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!- Los estudiantes corearon. Ichigo estuvo silencioso ante el saludo, agarré su mano y salude a los niños para enjacharlo. –Ohayou- dijo tímidamente. Tienes que estarme jodiendo, un sargento, alguien que trabaja bajo presión está nervioso entre los niños.

-Vamos clase, juntémonos en la alfombra para ver la letra del día- Corrieron hacia la alfombra con felicidad mientras me senté y miré a Ichigo que estaba silencioso en una esquina. –Kurosaki-kun, por que no le dices a la clase la letra del día, está en la pizarra-

Ichigo suspiró y miró hacia la pizarra, parecía como si no le importaba estar aquí, típico. –La letra del día es la letra 'M'- su voz fue monótona lo cual no ayudaba a la clase.

-Que empieza con la letra M?- pregunte

Umi levanto su mano y se removió de su asiento al lado de Atsuko –Umi! Mamá y…y Orihime- En sus genes definitivamente saco la felicidad de su madre y la inteligencia de su padre.

-Ciertamente, empiezan con la letra M- Con mi mano escribí la palabra en la pizarra y miré a los alumnos para obtener otra respuesta. –Luna- escuché a un niño de atrás. Escribí con gusto todas las palabras con M que me llegaron, mis alumnos son brillantes y maravillosos.

-Enana*- *(el enana en inglés se traduce Midget, por lo que es una palabra escrita con M, acuérdense que es una traducción, por lo que no necesariamente calzaran las palabras, como luna, arriba)* escuché a Ichigo. Lo enjaché y negué con la cabeza. Uno pensaría que en un edificio lleno de niños no me insultaría, pero continuó.

Las primeras clases se fueron super rápido. Cuando el timbre sonó, los alumnos fueron por su merienda y yo me senté en mi pupitre. Un suspiro se me escapó y cerré mis ojos, estaba exhausta. Estiré mis brazos sobre el escritorio, puse mi cabeza en él y cerré mis ojos dejando que el mundo se mutara.

Mi respiración pasó de suave a lenta mientras pensé en la felicidad en mi vida. El pensamiento de Hisana con su brillante sonrisa, sus toques tan suaves como una pluma y su voz como la de un ángel que canta.

Estaba mi mamá que era más baja que yo. Con piel pálida, pelo negro, ella era japonesa, de ojos violetas y labios de vino rojo, tenía la personalidad de una diosa y la risa del sol en el océano.

Mi padre… bueno, eso era diferente. La única cosa que realmente recuerdo de él es el hecho de que era un cabezón y un sabe-lo-todo en general. Era amable y tenía la personalidad de un payaso cuando estaba cerca de mí y de Hisana, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo. En mis ojos él fue el hombre más grandioso que ha existido, pero en los ojos de mi hermana era el hombre que no quería que ella se casara. Recuerdo caminar por accidente en media pelea de ellos acerca del matrimonio con Byakuya. Su pelo negro se mecía mientras le gritaba a Hisana con preocupación. No podré saber mucho de mi padre pero sé que detrás de toda esa piel dura había un oso de peluche gigante que podía hacer todo por sus hijas y esposa.

Byakuya me recordaba a mi papá, un poco más de lo que desearía. El era conocido por ser frío, duro y un serio empresario líder del clan, pero con migo era juguetón y amable. Aunque la última vez que lo vi fue cuando obtuve mi trabajo en la escuela, recién graduada de la universidad. Dios, sí que lo extraño, pero está haciendo algo que es más importante. Buscar una cura.

La cura, habrá tal milagro en el mundo? Entre todo el horror que hay en el plantea, nunca pensaría que hay tal cosa como la cura que salvaría y mantendría familias juntas. Tal vez estaba tan concentrada en ver como mi vida se iba que no tenía la esperanza de encontrar una cura.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando me toco una mano calientita, no me moví o hablé pero si gruñí hacia el toque. No quería despertar de mis pensamientos y sueños sobre mi familia y seres queridos, quería quedarme. –Rukia- escuché una dulce voz. –Rukia, o te despiertas y me siento encima de ti- me volvió a decir.

-Vete- gemí y cambie mi cabeza de lado, cuando sentí el asiento moverse mis ojos se abrieron para ver una mata naranja de pelo y una sonrisa. –Por…porque me despiertas, Ichigo?- le pregunté mientras bostecé. Miré alrededor para notar que mis estudiantes no estaban ahí, por lo que me levanté y miré hacia la ventana para verlos jugar.

-Dormiste durante el almuerzo, pensé que querías ir a comer algo, juntos- Pestañé hacia su oferta y miré a mi escritorio. Me acaba de invitar a salir?

-Mira Ichigo…- Intenté pero me cubrió una mi boca con su mano, mis ojos abrieron mientras él me veía con una sonrisa. Qué demonios está haciendo?

-Vive un poco, Kuchiki. Sólo es un almuerzo, no es que te vaya a violar en el carro, desde que es en la casa de mis papás-Me dijo, espera, que tal si tenía un carro? Me violaría? Oh, maldito pervertido.

Cuando me dejo ir agarré mi pulsera. –De acuerdo, pero yo escojo el lugar y te diré todas las reglas de la escuela- Empecé a caminar había la salida. El sonrió para seguirme rápidamente.

-Bien por mí, Kuchiki-sensei- Lo miré al ir pasando por las clases vacías. Rangiku y Nemu estaban afuera con los niños, cuando me veían dormir me dejaban tranquila y me ayudaban con los niños, desde que sabían sobre mi pasado y lo que tuve que soportar.

-De acuerdo, entonces, a donde vamos a comer?- Lo miré antes de ver al cielo. Karakura es pequeño, pero tenía muchos lugares en donde comer.

-Un nuevo café cruzando la calle, escuché que hacen buenos sándwiches- Ichigo asintió y me miró. Parecía que me estaba observando mucho. Porque lo hacía?

-Perfecto, suena bien. Entonces, cuales son las reglas, aparte de la primera y las regulares?- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminábamos.

-Bueno, no se puede ser negativo en la escuela. Afecta a los estudiantes y la forma en la que aprenden- Esta regla hacia que muchos pelearan pero a mí me parecía bien, desde que la positividad es parte de los niños.

-Luego, no se permiten novios o novias, a menos que no se besen, coman o tengan relaciones sexuales cerca de los niños, será eso difícil para ti, Kurosaki?- Sé que es difícil para Rangiku.

-Pff! No, la única cosa en la que tendrás que tener cuidado es en la de maldecir- Bueno, no vi esa venir. Uno puede pensar que con solo ver a Ichigo, el tendría mujeres con solo levantar un dedo, pero, a veces las apariencias engañan. –No soy alguien de tener novia, para ser honesto hay muchas mujeres pegas y muy celosas, quiero decir, ten un poco de confianza en mí, podrías?-

-No las culpo, están saliendo con un hombre con el cuerpo de un dios griego- Cubrí mi mano con mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mierda!

Ichigo sonrió y me miró con pasión en sus ojos. Espera, de donde salió eso? –Entonces crees que soy como un dios- Si no estuviera usando pantalones, podría jurar que su ego acaba de crecer diez veces más.

-Qué? No, creo que ahora estas escuchando cosas- Traté de disimular mi interés pero a quien engañaba! El es muy deseable, cuando putas llego mi lado pervertido?

-Mentirosa, crees que soy sexi!- Exclamó con, me sonrojé y lo enjaché mientras entrabamos en el café. Cuando sentí el aroma sonreí, necesito algo para mantenerme despierta por el resto del día.

-Nunca dije que fueras sexi Ichigo- le dije en un tono calmado, tomó asiento y miró alrededor donde habían adolescentes riendo. –Que vas a pedir?-

Sonreí y sentí que mi corazón se aceleró. Es raro que sintiera algo por alguien que me estaba molestando demasiado. –Tendré unos fideos y una coca, que hay de ti?- se hizo para delante y me miró con pasión pura, que era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir de un hombre. Usualmente me miraban y creían que estaban viendo a una niña que no era nada importante, no a mí en sí.

-Vegetales fritos- Puse mi mano en la mesa y miré alrededor, las personas parecían estar en sus propios mundos.

-Quien te hizo esto?- La voz de Ichigo interrumpió mis pensamientos y me hizo mirarlo. Noté el fuego en sus ojos, que le está causando tanto enojo? Busqué el objeto de su enojo cuando lo que noté es que mi manga estaba un poco arriba, por lo que se me notaba un morete, rápidamente, me bajé la manga para ocultarlo. Mierda, lo vio!

-Nadie, solamente me moreteo fácilmente. Me lo pude haber hecho en la mañana- No iba a decir, tu hermana me lo hizo el otro día cuando estaba tratando de llevarme a la casa de tus padres, aparte, está sanando rápido.

Parecía que Ichigo no se tragó muy bien mi mentira, pero lo dejó pasar. Cuando la mesera llegó prácticamente estábamos en una guerra de miradas, la cual él iba ganando.

Nuestra comida llegó rápido, conversamos un rato hasta que me preguntó algo muy simple. –Cual es la regla principal?-

Estuve en silencio ante esa pregunta, no había ninguna regla principal, pero hay una en mi clase, que será la que tendrá que seguir si quiere encontrar su felicidad. -No te enamores de mí-

* * *

Hasta aqui! Aunque sinceramente, a mi tambien me enojó que el cap llegara hasta ahiD: Pero bueno, que les parece? Alguna idea que deba mejorar con mi traduccion, gramatica o algo asi, se aceptan comentarios, nos vemos en la proxima!


	6. Capitulo 6

Bueno, sinceramente, pensé que solo era un mes sin actualizar, pero, creo que se me pasó un poco la fecha. Estuve en exámenes y esas varas asi que.. Pero veanle el lado positivo, hoy sali a vacaciones! Por lo que acutalizaré mas seguido.

Gracias a todas/os los que me dieron follow, favorite o dejaron su lindo review, los adoro!

Ah y... Pura Vida a todos los Ticos/as! Vamos para octavos! Si se pudo! Ahora a partirle la madre a los ingleses y listo:3 Tambien a todos los demas que lograron o lograrán clasificar a la segunda ronda y a los que no... di, no se desanimen, y apoyen a C.R, por que somos La Muerte! Ok no, muy pasado, lo siento...

Por cierto Bleach no me pertenece... Tite Kubo... :( Y tampoco the Bucket List, es de Bleachlover2346

Ahora, sin más preambulos... Disfruten!

* * *

_Recuérdame._

_Cuando muera, quiero que me recuerdes como la persona que empezó de nuevo tu vida. La persona que hizo que tu corazón latiera más rápido cuando hablaba… Y la que te dio algo de donde poder sostenerte._

_Tu y yo, probablemente no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente cuando estuvimos juntos, pero quiero que sepas que… Siempre estaré contigo._

_En tu corazón._

_En la noche, cuando acunas todas esas memorias que te recuerdan a mí en tu cama._

_Cuando duermes, sueñas sobre mi y todo lo que hicimos juntos lo que hace que sonrías._

_Las peleas que llenaron nuestro amor… Y la felicidad que me trajiste en mi vida._

_Así es como quiero que me recuerdes._

La risa es muy regular un viernes en la escuela, pero hoy no era algo que me hacia reír. Por algo que cierta fresa había mencionado hacia las dos mujeres con las que trabajaba.

A penas han pasado unos días desde que Kaien hizo el trato con Ichigo.

Me atrevo a decir ahora, que tener a Ichigo cerca es algo de lo que no me puedo quejar porque no era tan malo. Pensé que cuando lo obligaran a pasar a la escuela iba a ser una molestia, pero el pasar de los días lo ha convertido en el héroe de mis estudiantes. Bueno, mayoritariamente de los hombres.

-Rukia, esto es por lo que realmente quieres enseñar a los niños?- Bufé ante Nemu, lo que causó que ella se riera de mi. Ichigo les dijo que la única razón por la que quería enseñar a los niños era porque soy más alta que ellos. Lo cual, es falso, pero mis compañeros de trabajo se burlaban y reían de mí, que maldito!

-No, le enseño a niños por que el amo- La corregí, noté que Ichigo estaba sonriéndome, no podía evitarlo así que también lo reprendí. –Quita esa sonrisilla, Fresita. Según recuerdo, alguien estuvo nervioso ante mis alumnos el último día de clases-

-Jajá, aww, la gran Fresa mala estaba nervioso ante los pequeñitos- Rangiku lo molestó también.

-Ichigo me enjachó y frunció el ceño. –De verdad te pasas en eso de burlarte de mí, eh, Enana- Bufé al apodo que me ha dado desde hace una semana. Por mucho que peleara con el diciéndole que soy pequeñita el solo mascullaba y me decía: -Lo que sea, pero que te ayude a dormir en tu ruedita de hámsteres en la noche-

-A quien llamas Enana? Soy pequeñita, a diferencia de ti, gigante, que tiene que volver la cabeza para abajo para ver a alguien-

A medida que las horas pasaban, descubrí que el doctor atractivo no era nada más que un osito de peluche gigante, especialmente cuando mis estudiantes lloraban y que él estaba lleno de felicidad, detrás de ese ceño fruncido que haría a cualquiera correr del miedo.

Me senté en el escritorio con mi cabeza entre las manos y mis ojos en el grupo que hablaban entre ellos, como si se conocieran desde hace años, cuando en realidad Ichigo había llegado hace solo un par de días.

Volví mi cabeza para ver a un grupo de estudiantes en el jardín sonriendo con Karin, Toushiro, Yuzu y su amigo Jinta. Era un día corto para los de secundaria por lo que vinieron a ayudar por unas horas. Ya que nunca teníamos tiempo para nosotras en la escuela. Y aunque lo tuviéramos, usualmente las conversaciones eran sobre Rangiku y su boda. Honestamente, no quería saber mucho sobre eso. Los primeros meses fueron relajantes y llenos de fiestas. Porque me sorprende que Rangiku quiera casarse en el verano? Ella ama la fiesta y embriagarse…

Me pregunto que si estaré para su boda? Me habré ido ya? Tal vez esté, pero, que pasará?

Reviví la semana pasada en mi mente y parecía que los síntomas estaban desapareciendo. Mis moretes se hacían menos frecuentes, aunque todavía aparecían algunos en mis brazos y hombros. Se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Mi peso saludable estaba llendo en picada, digamos que si intento cogerme mis rollitos del estómago, antes por lo menos tenía, ahora no. Dormir era mi suplemento feliz. Duermo más de ocho horas y me canso mucho en las tardes, ahí es cuando tomo mi café. Todavía vomitaba en las mañanas y Sode parecía tener una idea acerca de lo que estaba mal con migo, aunque nunca decía nada en casa o al teléfono con Uryuu, quien me llamaba cada vez que podía.

Un bostezo se me escapó y miré a mi escritorio lleno de fotos con todos mis estudiantes. Sonreí al ver a Atsuko con su dibujillo. El es un niño muy tierno, desearía poder decir lo mismo de su padre.

Pensé en Kaien y en que siempre trataba de decirme lo mismo, cuando traía a su hijo. Me estaba empezando a molestar, siempre decía lo mismo: 'Haz el tratamiento' 'Hay un nuevo hospital en la ciudad especializado en leucemia'. Porque simplemente no me deja en paz!? Tranquilidad, se preocupa por mí, tal vez un poco.

-Ruki-chan, te sientes bien? Te ves cansada- La voz de Rangiku me hizo volver a verla con una sonrisa. No quería preocuparla. Tenía demasiado por preocuparse en este momento.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada- Le dije. Algo intenso junto a preocupación hicieron que mi piel se erizara y mi corazón latiera más raro. Miré a Ichigo mientras él me miraba con preocupación, observé que me miraba mucho, tal vez encontraba algo diferente en mí que en las demás. O tiene sentimientos? Espero que no.

Finalmente, miró a otro lado, encontraba fácil mirar mi piel ya que era tan blanca como la nieve. Me estaré volviendo más pálida? Si, probablemente.

En la noche pensé si sería que iba a empezar a desaparecer y morir completamente, de una vez. Será doloroso? Sufriré? Cuánto durará mi corazón en dar su último latido? Cuando será mi funeral? Quien irá a venir por mí y llevarme al cielo? Hisana? Mi mamá? Mi hermano? A lo mejor, Dios mismo?

-Hey Rukia, estás segura que estas bien?- La sexi voz hizo voltearme a ver con mis ojos violetas hacia Ichigo, que estaba al frente de mi escritorio.

-Mmm… claro, porque no lo estaría?- Traté de que pareciera que no sucedía nada, cuando si lo había y que estaba perfectamente bien. Suspiró y se acercó hacia mí, haciendo que sus labios casi tocaran los míos. –Ichigo?- Trague grueso ante su acercamiento, cuando su aliento se combinó con el mío.

-No te he visto comer tu almuerzo o algo que te llene, hay algo malo?- Tragué ante la intimidad que tenía con migo. No estoy acostumbrada a tener alguien, literalmente, sobre mi cara preguntándome estas cosas.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron mientras nos observábamos. Nunca pensé en ver algo tan hermoso como esos ojos ámbar. En mi cabeza hay una batalla entre conocimiento y lujuria. Estoy tan desesperada por besarlo, pero después, eso significaría que tengo sentimientos por el. Entonces, al infierno todo. –S…solamente no tengo hambre-.

Con una mano, me agarró mi mejilla y me acercó hacia sus labios. No, no, no, no! –Te estas volviendo más pálida y más cansada durante el día. Sé que hay algo malo y que lo estas ocultando del mundo, Rukia- Sabía que ya lo había escuchado, de Kaien y su hijo.

Con mi mano me quite la de el de encima y le dije -Regla 4: No cites o hables de Kaien, a menos que seas él o su hijo- Ichigo parecío extrañado ante mis palabras. Realmente no sabe quien es Kaien, o lo que él ha significado para mí. Kaien es como un hermano y uno que nunca se callaría por mí.

Se separó de mí y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. –Entonces, tienes novio?- Casi me ahogo ante la pregunta. Que? Yo no tengo ningún novio, el único que he tenido se llama Grimmjow. Esa relación duró dos o tres años, hasta que me enteré que me estaba dando vuelta con una mujer que trabajaba a un kilómetro de aquí en un bar.

Tomé un poco de café. Murmuré 'idiota' lo que hizo que volviera a verme con esos ojos ámbar que harían que una mujer se derrita. –Yo no tengo novio Ichigo- Le dije fríamente. Porque estaba intentando sonar fría? Este es Ichigo, el cabeza dura y fresa que estaba nervioso ante los niños.

Lo volví a ver, solo para notar una llama en sus ojos. –Está bien Rukia, si estas tan soltera y no tienes a nadie entonces… ten una cita con migo- Me sonrió mientras yo tocía el café que se me atragantó en la garganta.

Me acaba de invitar a salir? Qué demonios! El no puede tener sentimientos por mí, o sí? Tal vez… si tal vez sí.

Puse mi cabeza en el escritorio y suspiré enojada con migo misma. –Que? Estas enojada de que alguien quiera estar con vos?- Me respondió. Oh no, eso sí se paso.

-No! Solamente no quiero tener una cita!- Le dije. Mis ojos llenos de rabia, lo que hizo que rodara sus ojos. Encontrará esto como una broma?

-Entonces… Eres lesbiana- Comentó.

**SMACK!**

Miré la marca roja de su mejilla mientras caía al suelo. Miré la marca de mi mano en su mejilla y hasta pude ver como literalmente le palpitaba. El sonido de la cachetada recorrió la clase y llamo la atención de las otras dos mujeres que estaban en la clase, por instinto se volvieron. –Baka!, Solo porque no estoy saliendo o ligando con alguien no significa que sea lesbiana!- Le grité.

-Aw, Kurosaki-kun sacó la _tarjeta honesta-_* *Nota: literalmente es la traducción, en el fic original dice: _Lesbihonest card_ lo que lesbi=lesbiana, honest=honesto/a y card=tarjeta/carta, por lo que la traduje literalmente, no hay algo como la tarjeta lesbianahonesta o algo asi, aparte, que el _lesbi_ se puede usar como el verbo let be* Nemu comentó con una mirada un poco honesta.

Ichigo gruñó mientras se frotaba la mejilla roja y me volvió a ver con fuego en los ojos. Estaba molesto. –Veamos, tienes 24—

-23 años Kurosaki— Rangiku lo corrigió de un lado.

-23 años, no tienes novio y vives en un barrio lleno de familias. Oh y trabajas con niños que piensan que eres como su segunda madre. Para mí, parece que estas intentando cubrir tu sexualidad—. Mi quijada llego hasta el suelo ante sus palabras. No tengo nada para ocultar mi preferencia sexual. Honestamente, Pienso que las lesbianas son asombrosas, pero no soy una.

Mientras tosía, Nemu nos volvió a ver a ambos y luego se sonrió al ver los enjaches mutuos. –Olvidaste que tiene un gato— Añadió. Oh mierda no! No me van a catalogar como la típica vieja de gatos y lesbiana (todavía asombrosas).

-Me dieron a Sode cuando me curé! Por lo que no significa nada!— Les repliqué, mientras Ichigo se restregaba la mejilla. En verdad le di duro. Pero bueno, se lo merecía por decir que soy lesbiana.

-Curada? De qué? Enanismo?— Sentí una venita palpitar en mi frente. Quien carajos se cree el que es?

-Vete— Le reñí. No quería gastar mi tiempo en mierdas y estar más exhausta de lo que ya he estado hoy.

-Qué?-. Me preguntó, parecía como si no entendiera mi idioma.

-Dije, Afuera! Vete!-. Le grité esta vez. Cuando no se movió lo enjaché. –Acaso no entiendes? Hikadasu!—. Hablé en japonés para ver si me entendía.

-Rukia, necesitas calmarte—. Escuché a Rangiku. Sentí mí a mi pecho en dolor y mi corazón se aceleró cuando volví a ver a la cabeza de fruta.

-Saben que? Todos ustedes AFUERA!—. Rangiku y Nemu se asustaron ante mi tono, por lo que, agarraron a Ichigo y corrieron afuera. Dejándome sola.

Lentamente, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la cerré, para dirigirme a la pizarra. No quería que nadie me viera así, no los estudiantes, los conserjes, los otros maestros o hasta los padres que venían a recoger a sus niños.

Estoy rota.

Me deje caer suavemente en la silla, mientras mi cabeza me daba vueltas, desde toda la chicha y enojo hasta a voz de Kaien y Uryuu en mis oídos.

-_Rukia, tienes una opción de luchar. Acaso no quieres ver a Byakuya de nuevo?—_. Recordé a Uryuu diciéndome eso en el teléfono. Me llamó para decirme que hay un hospital en las afueras de la ciudad, que se especializaba en pacientes con cáncer. Pero, me rehusé a ir. Todo es lo mismo, desde que era una niña, no tienen una cura y tampoco saben qué hacer con los pacientes. No me iba a poner de nuevo a esas cosas de probar especímenes para ellos. Que si quiero ver a mi hermano regresar con una cura? Claro, el es mi héroe y lo extraño montones, pero, no quiero que venga aquí de nuevo para cuidarme.

-_Tienes muchas personas que te quieren y les importas Rukia. Entrarían en depresión si se enteran de que mueres de leucemia. No te rindas—. _Kaien me dijo eso. No quería ser él quien tuviera que decirle a su esposa e hijo que estaré enseñando en el cielo, con todos esos niños que no ven su primer día de la escuela, o a la escuela en general. Desearía que me dejara hacer lo que quiero. No quiero seguir con esto, estoy muy cansada y he estado haciendo esto desde que Hisana murió.

-_Que hay de todas las cosas que todavía no has hecho?—._ Cuando Kaien me preguntó sobre eso, me hizo recordar mi lista de deseos, y todo lo que siempre he querido hacer antes de morirme. Probablemente, nunca sería capaz de terminarla toda. No iba a ser capaz de tener un sexo caliente, sudoroso y rudo o en el techo. Nunca me iba a casar y tener hijos, eso era lo peor para mí como mujer para aceptar. Probablemente no iría a nadar desnuda o a sentir el viento mientras ando en una moto, quiero sentirme rebelde.

Ninguno de ellos, sería completado o hecho.

Aunque, todavía sé que cuando pienso en ellos, imagino que no son más que un sueño, y que no hay nada más en mi torcida vida que me haría pausar mi destino.

Escuché la puerta abrirse mientras estaba sollozando con mis rodillas cerca de mi pecho. Mi visión estaba nublada y no pensaba bien. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con Karin y Toushiro. Ambos mirándome con preocupación. Perfecto, me encontraron llorando por una razón muy estúpida.

-Rukia-sama?— Karin habló y cuando empezó a caminar hacia mí, la detuve con mi mano.

-Cojan mis alumnos y llévenlos a la clase de Rangiku y díganle que no me siento muy bien—. Es una clase de excusa que hace que no me pregunten demasiado, pero despertaría su curiosidad.

Karin estuvo renegando un poco, hasta que lo hizo. No quería que nadie me viera en este estado, mucho menos mis estudiantes. Pienso que les podría traer dolor y angustia y como maestra, los quiero felices y brillantes, no hundiéndose en un hueco hondo.

Caminé hacia el escritorio. Es mi tiempo de irme y no quiero regresar. Cogí todas mis cosas y las metí en mi cartera. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos y parecían nunca terminar, borraban mi visión y pensamientos a cada segundo. Tuve que respirar profundo varias veces para componerme un poco.

Opresión.

Dolor.

Pesar.

Pérdida.

Odio.

Todo eso estaba en mi corazón, registrándose lentamente mientras metía todo en mi cartera. De repente, sentí como mi cuerpo ya no podía más e iba a golpearse contra el piso, pero, dos brazos me cogieron y me acercaron a su cuerpo. –Rukia—. Escuché a alguien decir, antes de que todo se oscureciera y empezara a soñar.

* * *

Mi cabeza dolía y mi piel se erizó por el agua en ella. Abrí mis ojos para ver al cielo, blanco y brillante, que quemaba mis ojos, lo que me hizo maldecir.

Miré a un lado para encontrar con un montón de agua que era clara hasta el fondo, vacía de vida. –Qué demonios?- El agua empezó a temblar y me levanté de ella.

Miré hacia el océano vi que había neblina, noté que mas allá habían dos cajas de madera que venían hacia mí, las cuales me recordaron sobre Hisana y yo, en el entierro de nuestros padres.

Mi madre era flaca, y su piel se parecía a la de blanca nieves. Mi padre también, porque pensaba que su amor era distinto pero a la vez igual. Además que el negro nunca le fue. Mi hermana posiblemente pensaba del negro como algo perfecto para él, desde que él era el hombre que no quería que se casara con el hombre de sus sueños.

'_La vida es algo hermoso. Nos paramos hoy enviando amor y llevando a las personas al cielo para que conozcan al que creen que ha vivido una vida larga y maravillosa. Si, dejaron dos niñas solas, pero Alguien ve que les irá bien en el futuro sin sus padres'_

Cerré mis ojos y bajé mi cabeza ante las palabras, que fueron habladas al funeral de ambos cuando era pequeña. No le entendí al padre en esos momentos, porque veía a mis padres cerca de mí, sosteniendo mi mano y diciéndome que me verían cuando cruzara la puerta.

Lloré en el funeral? No, mi imaginación era muy fuerte como para pensar que estaban muertos. Todavía los podía ver a la par mía, llorando por sus muertes.

En ese tiempo, la realidad me golpeó y mis padres imaginarios se fueron. Llevándome a mí a llorar y sollozar sin nadie alrededor mío.

Pero ahora, que escucho lo que el padre quiso decir, lo entiendo y me pega como un balazo. El les estaba diciendo adiós a esas dos personas que me hicieron feliz, dejaron a personas marcadas y aún así, cuando su muerte vino y se los llevó dejaron una pequeña marca en ese gran mar de gente.

Los vi a ambos, lado a lado mientras desaparecían dentro de la neblina. Les saludé y sonreí con una sonrisa triste. –Adiós Ma, Pa. Los veré pronto- Los llamé. No esperaba una respuesta y no obtuve ninguna.

'_Mi amor, mi Hisana. Sopla a la briza que trae el cielo y felicidad, mientras entras por la puerta y besas a todos los que has perdido. Nunca te olvides que yo y Rukia siempre estaremos para ti en tus sueños. Te amamos, siempre y para siempre.'_

Mi hermana tuvo un funeral, pero no fue enterrada, su ataúd fue puesto al lado del de mis padres. En su testamento, puso que ella no quería que su cuerpo fuera enterrado y comido por gusanos, lo quisiera en el viento y lugares donde Byakuya y yo pensamos que ella amaría estar, si estuviera viva.

Esas palabras fueron susurradas en el aire, dichas por mi hermano cuando viajamos a Estados por mi hermana. Fuimos al Gran Cañón y tiramos sus cenizas en la briza tal y como ella lo quiso y escribió en su testamento.

Lloré por mi hermana, porque mi imaginación no fue tan fuerte en ese momento. La miré en el hospital hasta lo último y a través del tiempo la miré sana y feliz. Cuando llegó a decirle adiós a su funeral, la imagen en mi mente que tenía de ya desapareció y la realidad me golpeó… directo en la cara.

Miré a la briza brillante que se dirigía hacia mis padres. Hisana nunca fue una de ir en su propia dirección, ella quería seguir a quienes amaba. Por esa razón ella seguía a Byakuya, a través del matrimonio, cuando mis padres murieron. Ella pensó que era lo mejor, para mi hermano y para mí que nos hiciéramos una familia, después de todo ese dolor.

-Hasta luego, Nee-san- Susurré mientras terminaba de desaparecer por la neblina.

Hay muchas cosas que mi familia tenía en común y una de ella es que todos me decían que viviera la vida al máximo.

Mi padre decía eso antes de la noche que él y mamá tuvieron el accidente. El murió inmediatamente ya que estaba tratando de proteger a mi mamá del choque. Mamá fue diferente. Me dijo que cuando se despertó después del accidente una hora después de la hemorragia interna. Pero las palabras de Hisana son de las que más me acuerdo.

Byakuya y yo estábamos en su cuarto, sosteniendo nuestras manos esperando y rezando que Hisana sobreviviera. Cuando ella estaba hablando sus últimas palabras mi miró y me dijo: '_Mamá y Papá, me escribieron esto antes de morir. Ellos dijeron: ''Hisana, si lees esto es porque sabes que yo y tu madre no volveremos a casa con ustedes de nuevo. Quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que le pase a tu mamá y a mí, que quiero que ustedes dos se queden juntas. Quiero que mis ambas chicas se aseguren de vivir la vida, para que, cuando se nos unan en el Cielo no tengan arrepentimientos.'' Rukia-nee, mi tiempo se agota y quiero que vivas tu vida al máximo y hagas lo que quieras hacer con ella. Prométemelo'_. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Le prometí a mi hermana que viviría mi vida feliz y haría todo lo posible para nunca arrepentirme.

Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es romper la promesa que le hice a mi hermana mientras moría. –Debo mantener mi promesa, Hisana- Susurré para quitarme la última lágrima.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio, el único sonido era la lluvia que golpeteaba mi ventana. Suspiré y me volví hacia el lado. Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en mi departamento. Como llegue aquí?

Salí de mi cama. Miré hacia abajo y parecí que todavía estaba en mis ropas. Sé que no fue un sueño y que me desmaye en la escuela, pero, Quién me trajo a casa?

Me levanté y casi me vuelvo a caer. Usé el resto de mi fuerza para llegar hacia la puerta y la abrí. Para oír a Sode maullar por comida. Alguien está en mi casa y obviamente estaba ignorando a mi pobre gato.

Otro suspiro se me escapó haciendo que la gata se callara y me mirara con sus ojos morados. Le devolví la mirada. –Por fin te callas—. Oí una voz ronca que venía desde el sillón. Mis ojos se abrieron al pensar quien podría ser, por favor, que no sea Kaien o Renji, ese sería mi final.

A última vez que me desmayé en la escuela, Rangiku llamó a Renji para que viniera por mí y me llevara a casa. Cuando desperté el estaba sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama, leyendo un manga, y antes que lo supiera, me estaba gritando sobre que estúpida soy por seguir llendo a la escuela cuando estoy enferma.

Amo a mi mejor amigo pelirrojo, pero tiene una gran bocota y un pequeño cerebro.

-Qué haces aquí?—. Le pregunté. Enjaché al hombre con brillante cabeza naranja sentado en mi sillón al frente mío, bebiendo agua de mi refri. Como demonios entró aquí? Recuerdo haber puesto el seguro cuando me fui y puse mis llaves en mi cartera. Un momento… Si él fue quien me trajo a casa entonces, tuvo que mirar dentro de mi cartera. Ese bastardo!

Ichigo se levantó y caminó hacia mí rápido. –Que dicha que estas bien—. Me sonrió. Me congelé ante la vista, sentí mis mejillas calentarse mientras lo miré a los ojos… mierda. Me cogió entre sus brazos y me levanto del suelo. –No deberías estar de pie. Considerando el hecho de que te desmayaste en la clase y estas respirando fuertemente, lo mejor es que no hagas mucho movimiento. No necesito que te me vuelvas a desmayar, o si? Ahh, entonces fue el quien me atrapo y me trajo hasta aquí.

-Como entraste a mi casa?- El sonrojo en mis mejillas hizo que me sonriera, mientras me llevo al sillón, me sentó y me dijo que me comiera unas galletillas antes de que se pusiera a hacer la cena.

-Sabes, deberías de limpiar tu bolso. Estoy seguro de que encontré hasta una vieja hamburguesa ahí dentro—. Sé que es una broma porque no como comida rápida.

-Husmeaste en mi bolso! –.

-Que querías que hiciera? No podía tratarte en la escuela con niños viendo. Aparte, las reglas de no toqueteo sexual son en la escuela, y necesitabas un lugar donde dormir cómodamente—. Mis ojos se abrieron ante el 'toqueteo sexual'. Acaba de tocarme sexualmente mientras duermo? NO!

-Me tocaste!- Le grité.

-Cálmate y has respiraciones ondas, Rukia. No quería, pero tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que revisar tu pulso, tu cuello o algún otro lugar con alguna herida—. Suspiré en alivio. No tuvo que ver mis senos u otros lugares que necesitaba esconder. –Aunque nunca pensé que fueras la clase de brasier de encaje e hilos. —. Mi cara se puso roja.

-No puedo creer- Caminó hacia mí y me toco mi frente.

-Desde que vi tus 'Inmencionables' puedes pedirme cualquier favor- Me calmé un poco cuando me dijo eso. Necesito la ayuda de alguien para unas cosas y cuando muera, nadie me extrañe, cierto?

-De hecho, hay algo en lo que necesito ayuda y tú me podrías ayudar- Le dije y el solo asintió. Parecía interesado en lo que le iba a decir.

-Qué es?-.

Tome un suspiro y cerré mis ojos. –Ayúdame a terminar mi lista de deseos-.

* * *

Y bueno... ya ven como resultó todo, por una promesa... Que tantas locuras creen que haya deseado Rukia? Saben que? Porque no me dejan ahi algo donde me digan, algun desdeo de los 15 que Rukia tiene? (si me acuerdo bien, son 15) Que creen que diga Ichigo? Rukia lo logrará? Nos vemos a la proxima!

-Majrob


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bueno, que tal gente? Volví, un poco más rápido que la anterior:D Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, son muy apreciados!**

**Y... Le ganamos a Grecia carajo! Casi llego a la Hispanidad el domingo pasado xD. Ahora a patearle el trasero a la Naranja... Y felicidades a los demás paises! Clasificaran o no, hicieron un esfuerzo muy grande.**

**Bueno... Bleach no me pertenece... D: y tampoco The Bucket List es de BleachLover2346. Acuerdensé que es una traducción, por si, ven alguna falta, de ortografía o gramatica me avisan porfa:D**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_Lluvia, porque siempre lo arruinas todo cuando menos me lo espero?_

_Tus frías gotas en mi piel y los rayos que le traen vida a la danza del mundo;_

_El sonido de tus pies cuando caes desde el cielo hasta el pavimento,_

_El pánico que llena a los demás y la causa de que otros traten de alejarse de tu presencia._

_Lluvia… O lluvia, deseo que nunca te vayas…_

_Porque hoy tu reflejo de dolor y sufrimiento nublan mis ojos, porque somos iguales._

Calidez.

Risa.

Dolor.

Enojo.

Traición.

Todas esas cosas vinieron a mi mente cuando abrí la puerta esta mañana. Es el primer día de mayo, que habría de esperar para este mes? Ayer fue el día que le pedí a Ichigo su ayuda para completar mi Lista de Deseos. A lo mejor fue mucho de mí en presentárselo, a lo mejor nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo.

-Ichigo?—. Me sorprendí al verlo al frente mío, con sus facciones perfectas y sus ojos ámbar que hicieron que mi corazón empezara a temblar.

La noche anterior se frikió (no sé si la palabra exista en el español, pero es una frase muy usada en mi país) cuando le pregunté su podía terminar mi lista con migo. Pensé que había perdido todos los chances para poder terminarla y completar los deseos de mi hermana antes de que muriera… o antes de que yo muera.

-P… pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche—. Mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo, sonaba muy inocente y dulce. Noté las gotas de sudor que caían por sus mejillas y el jadeo que salía de su boca, el corrió hasta llegar a aquí. –No debí correr. Simplemente preguntaste por mi ayuda y eso es algo que se me pregunta, ya sabes, soy un cirujano, nunca—

Lo interrumpí –Mira, nunca debí habértelo preguntado, todo esto es mi culpa y no necesito tu lastima acerca de esto—.

-Bueno, es muy tarde para que corras, porque he decidido en mantener mi promesa. Esta mañana, camino para acá, me prometí a mi mismo que sería yo el que te ayudará a completar todo en tu lista y no pienso romperla, Enana—. El fue firme y sorprendentemente serio acerca de esto. Cuando lo escuche decirlo, mi primer pensamiento fue: Denle una semana, la romperá y me dejará sola. Pero, aun así, no sé si este es otro paso que me llevará a mi destino.

Dejé que entrara en mi apartamento. –Enserio, que te hizo hacer esa promesa?—. Le pregunté mientras me volvía hacia él.

Me volvió a ver con una botella de agua en sus manos que había sacado del refri. –Pensé que todo el esfuerzo y ayuda que le das a tus estudiantes y pensé que era tiempo de que alguien te diera el mismo esfuerzo de vuelta… de una manera diferente, claro—. Me volvió a ver con sus ojos brillantes y estuve en silencio por la intensidad de todo. Esto es como una batalla con Ichigo, y yo era la que estaba agitando la bandera blanca.

Cerré mis ojos Y caminé hacia el pasillo –Traeré la lista—.

Entré en mi cuarto y noté que entre todas mis sabanas de mi cama no hecha vi a Sode durmiendo hecha una bola sobre ellas. Volteé a ver mi mesita de maquillaje y fijé en la caja grande y café que estaba a la par de mi libro naranja de leucemia, el cual, sentía que se burlaba de mí mientras habría la tapa.

Una canción elegante se escuchó mientras miré la caja con sus flores blancas pintadas en la madera. Mis manos registraron la vieja joyería que fue de mi madre y hermana. Vi un cuaderno café de cuero con un listón azul que lo sostenía.

Mi diario.

Cuando me curé Byakuya me regaló el diario. Parecía como algo que podrías encontrar en una capsula de 1900. Pensé que era hermoso desde la primera vez que lo recibí, todavía lo hago.

-Miiiaaaauuuuuuu— escuché un bostezo detrás de mí. Miré a Sode mientras se estiraba de su sueño y ronroneó al sentir la calidez del sol.

-Buenos días a ti también Sode—. Solté una risilla, lo que causó que me volviera a ver con sus suaves ojos morados. –Miau?—. Su cabeza volteo a ver el libro que tenía en mis manos, no lo ha visto desde hace meses y probablemente sepa porque lo tengo ahora. Me preguntaría lo mismo, si estuviera en su lugar y ella en el mío.

La cogí y me la llevé donde Ichigo con una mano sosteniéndola a mi costado.

-Esta es mi lista—. Me senté con Ichigo al frente, tenía los ojos bien abiertos al haber visto el libro, probablemente se estaba preguntando qué demonios tenía yo escrito. Pero estaba equivocado. La mayoría de mi diario está lleno de las cosas que tuve que pasar cuando me bulleaban (bullying hecho acción, en mi país es un verbo no oficial.) en la escuela, los cambios que tuve que hacer cuando me curé y las cosas que podrían causar mi leucemia de nuevo. Aunque… hay una gran sección sobre lo que pasé cuando estuve en el hospital y casi muriendo de cáncer.

-Toda esa cosa—.

-Está llena de mis pensamientos y sentimientos, hay una lista la final de la hija extra que tenía—. Lo interrumpí, no quería que pensara que era solo una mujer aburrida que nunca vivió y no tenía a nadie para hacerlo. La verdad es que, mi vida fue buena, pero no alocada como yo quería que fuera.

Ichigo se mantuvo silencioso mientras veía el libro, parecía como si fuera a quemar el cuero que protegía las hojas. La curiosidad fue lo que mató al gran gato naranja al frente mío.

Delicadamente, tomé el listón del libro y lo abrí en las últimas páginas de atrás, donde estaba mi lista, escrita en una tinta fina. Mis ojos escanearon los números, del uno al quince. Cada uno tenía su propio propósito e idea. Algunas más importantes que otras, pero todas estarán completas para antes de que muera.

Mis ojos nunca dejaron el papel mientras se lo daba a Ichigo. Apretó el papel con sus ojos sobre mí, suspiré para poner a Sode a mi lado y acariciarla haciendo que ronroneara de felicidad.

Noté la sonrisilla que se formó en los labios de Ichigo mientras leía la primera. –Número uno: Embriagarse—. La mayoría de personas tendrían la misma reacción ante esa, probablemente la mayoría de adultos a la edad de veinte ya se habían emborrachado antes. –Nunca has quedado hasta el culo?—. (Expresión tica [no sé si en otros países la usan] es como embriagarse, pero, a lo hardcore, quedar pálido, empalidar.)

-Nunca, mi salud nunca me lo ha permitido. El momento más cercano que he estado de tomar alcohol fue en la boda de Uryuu y Orihime hace unos seis o más años, donde solo tuve una pequeña copa de vino—. Aparte de eso, no he consumido alcohol desde entonces, será eso triste?

-Como vives?—. Me preguntó. Intoxicarse es tan bueno? A lo mejor, he estado viviendo en las sombras por mucho tiempo, pero ahora realmente nada me importa. Antes, cuando me preocupaba de estar saludable y que no me volviera la leucemia, pero ahora, no me importa realmente ya que, quiero vivir.

Puse a Sode en el suelo. –Fácil, comidas saludables, bebidas saludables, nada de comidas rápidas, ni drogas, ejercicios diarios y más de ocho horas de sueño—. Ichigo parecía haberse ahogado con mis palabras, negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver mi lista.

Ichigo me volvió a ver y me dijo: -Hay una que podemos completar hoy—. Sus palabras me hicieron verlo. De cual estará hablando? –Hay un garaje cerca de la secundaria de Karakura, cuando me fui a la U, tuve que dejar mi objeto favorito ahí, mi moto—.

Me sonrojé con sólo pensar en Ichigo encima de su moto me lleno el estómago de mariposas. Andar en moto, envolverlo con mis brazos, presionar mi pecho en su espalda. Sentiría su piel! Su calidez! Porque se está poniendo caliente aquí dentro? Tomé un respiro hondo y mi corazón se aceleró ante el pensamiento, una gota de sudor me recorrió mi espalda, lo que hizo que me levantara y fuera a la cocina para refrescarme.

Me volvió a ver mientras yo tomaba un poco de agua, tomé dos pastillas en mi mano y las puse en mi boca. Perece que le gusta verme luchar con cosas y pensamientos aunque, el es un hombre adulto que quiere hacer un montón de cosas- y mujeres. –Mi buen cuerpo hace que te paniques y empieces a sudar, Rukia?—.

-No, tu impulsiva actitud es l que está cortando el aire—. Me enjachó. Que esperaba? Un sonrojo? Una risita nerviosa? Tal vez, desnudarme y tener sexo en la cocina- no, no va a pasar.

Puse el vaso abajo y miré la botella naranja que tenía en el mostrador. Porque naranja? Porque no otro color que no fuera naranja? Fui hacia la cocina (lugar donde está la estufa y el horno) y empecé a hacer el desayuno para ambos, desde que era lo correcto o a lo mejor podría envenenar su comida.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, puedo ir hoy y coger mi moto para irnos por un viaje a lo largo del país—. Me sorprendió que en verdad quisiera hacerlo. Me refiero, coger la moto, ponerle gasolina, recogerme y manejar por el país, todo eso por una simple lista. No es como si fuera tanto.

-Eso suena… bien, de hecho, es muy dulce de tu parte, Ichigo—. Lo escuché moverse un poco en la silla para luego, bajar la cabeza. Cuando lo miré noté el pequeño tinte que tenían sus mejillas. Entonces, el cirujano ligador esta avergonzado de mi cumplido. Qué raro.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de venir a verme mientras rompía un huevo. –Realmente piensas eso?- . Me congelé ante él y lo miré con mis ojos violetas que parecían hacerlo sonrojar y tartamudear. Qué bueno es ver que tiene los mismos efectos que su mirada en la mía.

-Sí, realmente lo pienso—. Le sonreí, vi la felicidad en sus ojos y su sonrojo antes de que apartara la mirada. Que tan lindo que es! –Que tal esto? Tú vas por la moto en la tarde, me recoges y yo hago el picnic—. Estuvo quieto mientras le decía eso.

-Suena como una cita—. Replicó. No me importaron sus palabras, por lo que añadí.

-A lo mejor, si es una cita —. Le dije cuando volteé el huevo y lo volví a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

El silencio continuó mientras el leía el tercer punto en mi lista. Estaba ocupada haciendo el desayuno. Nada muy elegante o difícil, solo unos huevos con tocino. Sí, yo como tocino. Es la única comida que como pero no es tan saludable aunque se me permitía desde que necesitaba un poco de grasa en mi vida.

-La número tres es ir a nadar desnuda?—. Lo miré con un sonrojo. Lo sé, nadar desnuda (skinny dipping, creo que ya lo explique en un capitulo, si no, busquen la referencia en internet) parecía infantil y algo que haces en la secundaria, pero, desde que siempre estuve en el hospital la mayoría del tiempo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Nunca pude hacerlo en la secundaria. Todos decían que era muy gracioso y completamente salvaje, por lo que quise probarlo, pero nunca pude—. Le dije mientras cogí un par de platos y caminé hacia la mesa.

Ichigo suspiró y levantó sus hombros. –Está bien, supongo, me refiero, si, tienes el chance de ver a personas desnudas, pero en un grupo, casi que mata la propuesta—. Ichigo probablemente estaba en el grupo de Keigo y escuché de Renji, que Keigo empezó a andar por ahí, besando a las personas- incluso hombres desde que estaba borracho- y antes de que lo supieran estaba apretujando a Orihime y Tatsuki le estaba pegando.

-Estabas en el grupo de Keigo tu primera vez, me imagino—. Lo escuché atragantarse con su comida. Por su reacción se podría decir que estaba en lo cierto.

-Primero que todo, el era el que estaba besando a todos y tratando de agarrar a mi novia de ese entonces— Casi se me olvida que él salió con Orihime en la secundaria. –Espera, como supiste que fui con Keigo?—.

-Fui a la secundaria de Karakura, de hecho, tal vez me recuerdes por algunos de los rumores que tú y tus amigos creaban y esparcían sobre mí—. Entonces, la verdad salió a flote.

Ichigo pareció intrigado ante mis palabras y empezó a pensar sobre ellas. –Nunca escuché sobre ti, tampoco—. Lo interrumpí.

-Abril 12 del 2006. Eran las 12:10 de la tarde cuando tú y Orihime venían del techo del cole donde usualmente comían. Cuando pasaste a la par mía murmuraste: _Zorra embarazada_. Ella se rió y se acurrucó contigo, como si fueras algún tipo de héroe super gracioso—. Estuvo silencioso ante mi memoria. Recuerdo cada palabra, día, fecha, hora, tiempo, lugar y cara en los momentos en los que me bulleaban en el cole. Todo está presente en mi mente, en mi diario.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y suspiró –Eso solo fue una vez, y nunca pensé que fueras esa niña—.

Me enojé ante esas palabras, como podía decir eso? -10 de junio 2006, 3 de diciembre 2005, 24 de setiembre 2005, 2 de mayo 2006, 1 de mayo 2006, 6 de junio 2006. Era pálida, tenía ojeras, constantes enfermedades matutinas, mareos y desmayos que tenía en clases o pasillos a la hora del almuerzo, no comía nada. Tú y tu grupo de amigos, solían llamarme: zorra, perra, la embarazada-mata-bebés… Lo gracioso es, Ichigo, que tú eras el bulleador y yo era la víctima. Recuerdo todo acerca de esos días y semanas de tortura—. Mi voz fue cruel hacia él, pero se volvió suave hacia el final. Odio hablar de los días en los que me bulleaban, quiero olvidar todo eso, pero no puedo, es casi imposible.

La habitación estuvo en silencio mientras continué con mi desayuno, cuando miré a Ichigo, noté que no estaba comiendo ni moviéndose, la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí y pensé que no le gustó mi comida. –Si no te gusta puedes tirarla y coger algún yogurt que tengo en el refri—. Le dije, pero no hizo nada.

-Lo siento—. Me susurró, noté que sus ojos tenían una sobra de tristeza mientras estaba en silencio. En verdad acaba de decir eso? Sería muy tarde? Parecía triste y arrepentido sobre todo lo del pasado, pero no iba a hacerme olvidarlo, aunque me daría la fuerza suficiente para perdonarlo.

-Está bien Ichigo—. Le dije antes de mirar la lista –La número cuatro es Tirarse al océano desde un precipicio. El verano ya casi llega, por lo que podremos hacerlo pronto—. Estaba tratando de que saliera de esta situación incómoda sobre mi pasado.

-Porque estabas tan pálida? Me preguntó. Lo miré, no estoy en el humor para contarle sobre mi pasado y lo que me hizo tener problemas y hacer que la gente me escogiera para creármelos. Tal vez, en un tiempo estaré lista para decírselo a las personas, aunque lo dudo mucho.

-Todo en su tiempo, Ichigo— Le susurré. No quiero que tenga empatía o dolor por mí, no quiero que otra persona piense que necesito ayuda, como Kaien lo piensa. Solo quiero vivir mi vida y disfrutar el tiempo que me queda. No recuerdos del pasado, o pensar sobre la muerte. Quiero ser libre por lo menos una vez en mi vida. –Te lo diré en algún tiempo Ichigo, por ahora, podemos simplemente discutir sobre la lista?—. El asintió y miró al número cinco de la misma.

-Número cinco: Tener sexo en la azotea?—. Se río ante mi idea. No veo lo divertido en ella, tener sexo en la azotea me parece algo fascinante, realmente. Solo tú y alguien más, en un techo, en los momentos hermosos del día. Haciendo el amor y susurrándonos cosas apasionantes a los oídos. A quien no le gustaría esto? –Enserio? Porque en la azotea? Porque no en un metro o algún lugar más público?—. Para mí hay muchas razones del parque y sobre lo que pensaba en hacerlo en un lugar así. Aparte, se supone que yo soy la que lo disfrutaría, no él.

-En la azotea significa que estas bajo las estrellas en pleno momento de pasión, donde nadie más te puede ver, haciéndolo privado. El hecho de hacerlo en lo abierto lo haría mejor y más intenso. Cuando ambos durmamos te despertara el sol en la cara y sentirás su calidez en tu piel—. Pienso que sería más bello que bárbaro.

Ichigo sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante mis palabras para agarrar un mordisco de su tocino. –De acuerdo, te daré la razón por esta vez, Enana—. Me dijo, pero mis oídos no parecieron escucharlo mientras me sonreía. Era la primera vez que en verdad vi a Ichigo sonreír hoy, pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver. Aunque lo que todavía no sabía era que la vería muchas veces más en mi vida.

-Bien, entonces, la número seis es… - Dijo mientras veía la sonrisa de sus labios perfectos, me hizo derretirme. Alto Rukia, despierta, no deberías pensar en esa forma! Mierda! –… Andar a caballo por primera vez—. Terminó, noté la sonrisa se había ido y que sus ojos estaban sobre los míos, me congele en el instante. –Pensé que siendo una Kuchiki sabrías andar a caballo—.

Serré mis ojos un poco y suspiré –A mi hermano no le gustan los animales grandes, aparte nunca he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Con la escuela, el bullying, mis amigos y mi familia noble esperando mucho de mí, las cosas pequeñas nunca se me vinieron a la cabeza—. Honestamente, hubo muchos chances en los que pude haber ido, pero estaba en el hospital y mi hermano me dijo más de una vez que no podía ir, porque estaba enferma y necesitaba mejorarme. Incluso recuerdo que mi hermano me prometía que me llevaría cuando me curara. A lo mejor se le olvido, como a mí, hasta ahora.

-Mmm… suena como si estuvieras siempre ocupada. Bueno, mi padre tiene un amigo que tiene un caballo en un rancho no muy lejos de aquí, en el verano podría llevarte—. Me dijo para mirar la lista y notar el número 10, 11 y 15.

Arrugó las cejas y me miró –Rukia, la 10, 11 y 15 están tachadas—. Me mostró el papel, lo miré y suspiré.

-Sí, lo hice yo misma—. Esas eran tres cosas que sé que nunca podría cumplir. Las taché el día que regresé de la casa de los Kurosaki, después de haber llorado hasta dormirme. –No son importantes—.

Ichigo agarró mi mano, lo que hizo que me volteara a verlo en sus ojos, llenos de tristeza y preocupación. –Dime, que hace que esas tres cosas sean diferentes a las demás, que son?—. Su voz fue dulce y sus ojos suaves. Vaya, luce perfecto. Un momento! Detente! Que estoy pensando?

Levanté mis hombros como si le estuviera restando importancia. –Solo… son tres cosas que… toman mucho tiempo para hacerse y… no tengo mucho tiempo—. Le dije, en general, esas tres cosas eran cosas que mucha gente a mi edad ya habían hecho y le estoy enseñando a la número 15, el resultado de la 10 y 11.

Ichigo entrecerró sus ojos y suavizó su mirada –Rukia, cual es la 11?—

Decidí que, desde que parece que Ichigo no se iba a dar por vencido lo mejor era decirlo. –Ir a Barbados en mi luna de miel—. Mi voz fue baja, pero lo suficiente como para que el escuchara.

-Número 10?—. Suspiré ante la pregunta. No quiero responder más o decirle todo sobre lo que una vez soñé.

-Casarme—. En verdad quería completar la 10, pero casarme es algo que implica que alguien más me ame, me vea morir después de la boda y nunca tener hijos. Esas son las dos principales razones del porqué taché la número 10.

Ichigo me sonrió y miró la última que estaba tachada. –Y la 15?—

Me senté mejor en la silla y suspiré para cerrar mis ojos ante su expresión por haber encontrado lo que alguna vez fue visible. –Tener hijos—. Le respondí, esperé a que me diera una risilla y digiera que soy tan… original, pero nunca lo hizo, de hecho, se quedo en silencio.

Abrí mis ojos para ver que la silla estaba vacía. Noté que su cabello naranja estaba en mi cocina y lo mire agarrar un lapicero –Ichigo, que haces?—.

No me respondió. En su lugar, caminó hacia mí con el lapicero en la mano y se sentó, agarró la lista y me volvió a ver con una sonrisa. –Rukia, esos tres están en la lista y te prometí que iba a cumplirla. Tacharlos está solo va a hacer que quiera cumplirla con más gangas—. Me dijo mientras escribía en el papel.

_10) Casarme_

Lo miré sorprendida, realmente iba a intentar casarme con alguien! Se estará volviendo loco? No, estaba manteniendo su promesa. –Ichigo, como vas a casarme?—. Le pregunté.

Se encogió los hombros y mantuvo su vista en la lista. –Formará parte de la número 7… conseguirme un hombre que me lleve a la cita perfecta. Quera o no llevarte a la cita, lograré persuadirlo para que te lleve, serás tú misma y en unos meses estarás casándote—. Lo miré para soltar una risilla.

-Estas loco, Fresa. No es tan fácil. —.

Ichigo se sentó poniendo una mano en mi mejilla para luego mirarme y susurrar. –Pienso que piensas mucho y haces ver las cosas más difíciles de lo que en verdad son—. Me sonrojé cuando sentí su cálido aliento en mi piel. Mis labios querían mezclarse con los suyos y mi boca probar su sabor. –Si no… tendré que casarme contigo Señorita—

Primero hace un cambio en mi lista, ahora viene y me hace sonrojar, este hombre esta bromeando. –Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar cuando me lo propongas?—.

Me miró para luego ver el papel. –No lo harás después de la número 5—. Pestañee- Cual era la 5? –Oh mi Dios, esa es la de tener sexo en el tejado. Estoy empezando a creer que no te llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro—. Bromeó.

Me sonrojé. Con solo pensar que él y yo íbamos a hacer eso me puso caliente. Será bueno? Es grande? Sabrá que es lo que está haciendo? Porque estoy pensando sobre esto?! –No me vas a tocar—.

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. –Ayer no me dijiste que parara, tanga de hilo y brazier de encaje—. Me guiño el ojo. Eso no es justo, estaba durmiendo, no tenía ningún derecho de mirar a mis innombrables!

-Estaba durmiendo, que esperabas?—

Rodó los ojos. –Oh enserio? Estabas bien con eso de que te tocara mientras dormías, hasta estabas diciéndome 'Tócame'—. Me arremedó. Quedé boquiabierta ante las noticias. En verdad hice eso? No… tal vez ha habido varias veces… ah! Si Rukia, tu duermes con todo en orden. –Debería de decir que tus senos son del mismo tamaño que mi mano—

-DIJISTE QUE NO ME TOCASTE!—. Le grité llena de enojo. Me toco? Cuando estaba durmiendo. Oh no no no no, Dios no! Esto es solo un sueño si, te volviste a desmayar en clases y esto no es real!

La risa me llenó los oídos. –Estaba jodiendo Enana—. Maldito bastardo!

-Eso no fue muy gracioso, Fresita—

-Lo fue para mí—

Lo enjaché mientras estaba re escribiendo la número once de la lista.

_11) Ir a Barbados en mi luna de miel._

-Quien me llevará de luna de miel Ichigo? Estoy muy segura que nadie quiere casarse conmigo porque me estoy muriendo, no hay suficiente tiempo y ninguna manera de que me dejarán salir del país con leucemia.

-Fácil, tu nuevo esposo. Pensé que tus padres te enseñaron lo que es una luna de miel—. Enserio? Tenía que meter bromas acerca de mis padres, me tienes que estar jodiendo!

-Ichigo, estoy hablando enserio- Mi voz fue fría.

-Y yo también-. No lo estaba. Yo no sé cuando voy a morir y no creo que alguien quiera casarse conmigo tan rápido. Ichigo parecía ser inteligente como su papá, pero también saco ese lado idiota de Isshin. Ese mismo del que Karin y Yuzu pasan quejándose.

-Nadie va a preguntar que me case con el después de tres meses—. Le dije pero me ignoró. –Ichigo… IChigo… ICHIgo… ICHIGO! Le grité.

-Si nadie lo hace, yo lo haré. No tienes por qué preocuparte—. Se casaría conmigo? Porque? Apenas me conocía.

_15) Tener un hijo. No importa que sea hombre o mujer siempre y cuando esté sano._

-Ahora, como harás que eso suceda?—. Estoy muy segura que no me embarazaré por mi enfermedad. Es sólo un sueño. Nada más.

-Bueno, sabes de esa cosa con la que el hombre orina? El hombre la pone dentro y luego saca esas gotas…- Me está tratando como si no supiera que es sexo.

-Sé cómo se hacen los bebés idiota! Pero quien?—

-Tu esposo. Yo o esa cosa mágica llamada donador de esperma- Me aplaudió y me reí ante su expresión.

Le sonreí mientras volvió a ver a la lista. Miré mi vida ahora, pensando en cómo ha resultado. Probablemente este es el momento en el que lo empecé a amar. Amo como ve todo de manera positiva y me iba a casar con alguien. Ir de luna de miel con el hombre de mis sueños, tener un hijo que me hiciera más feliz. La vida que siempre quise.

El primero de mayo fue el día que Kurosaki Ichigo y yo, empezamos un viaje para poder completar mi Lista de Deseos y el día en que empecé a amar a ese cirujano que se ponía nervioso cerca de los niños, se burlaba de mi altura, raramente me sonreía y se preocupaba de mí, hasta el día que me muera.

* * *

**Bueno... ya saben un poco de lo que es la lista y sus deseos... El proximo capitulo tendra Ichiruki de sobra! Si preguntan, es porque es la cita! Si, la de la moto... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! (que espero que salga pronto jeje e.e)**

**Con cariño**

**-Majrob**


End file.
